Quando os Anjos Caem
by HunterChild
Summary: TERMINADA!O que acontece quando um anjo é arrastado ao inferno? Será que ele é capaz de se reerguer? DG.
1. Capítulo 1

**Aviso: antes de começar a leitura, queria avisar que a fic tem spoilers da fic Anjos Caídos, da minha autoria!**

Gritos. Silêncio. Soluços.

Ela gritava quando ouvia passos ecoando nos frios corredores de pedra. Mas os gritos morriam em sua garganta quando ela vislumbrava o causador dos passos.

Após os gritos vinha o silêncio. Silêncio enquanto ela servia de brinquedo para o homem que quase lhe condenara à morte anos antes. Ela o odiava com todas as suas fibras. Odiava aquele cabelo loiro platinado. Odiava aqueles olhos gélidos e cinzentos da cor da prata, com um toque de insanidade.

E então vinham os soluços. Soluços enquanto ela se desesperava. Todas as vezes em que ele vinha, ela implorava para que ele não voltasse mais. Mas ele sempre voltava. E ele fora seu primeiro. O que fazia com que ela o odiasse ainda mais.

E então tudo acabou. Ela estava em algum beco em Londres. Apavorada. Não sabia onde estava. Ou o que fazer. Não podia voltar para casa. Não naquele estado. Não após ter escrito diversas vezes, sob coação, que estava bem. Como ela o odiava. Ela deixou-se escorregar para o chão, as costas na parede imunda do beco.

Ela tentou levantar-se. Mas não conseguiu. Tontura. O beco girava ao seu redor. Ela deixou-se cair no chão novamente. Abraçou os joelhos, esperando que o beco parasse de rodar vertiginosamente.

Ela recostou-se na parede. Forçando a mente em busca de lembranças de risos. Mas o que lhe veio foi o dia em que ela fora atirada ao inferno. Não queria se lembrar daquilo. Queria esquecer. Mas aquele dia voltava. Sempre voltava.

Sua cabeça começou a ficar pesada. Ela sentia que se perdia. Sua consciência se desvanecia. E, por fim, ela a perdeu.

Ela acordou em um lugar que, definitivamente, não era o beco. Era um hospital. O Saint Mungus. Mas por que não havia ninguém de sua família ali? O relógio de Molly Weasley devia estar sinalizando que ela estava no hospital. E então lembrou-se. Eles haviam viajado para a Romênia, para visitar Carlinhos. Era até melhor que fosse assim.

-Que bom que acordou! Não se preocupe, o bebê está bem.

-Bebê? Que bebê- não podia ser. Não podia!

-A senhora não sabia?

-Não...

-Se quiser, posso pedir que chamem o pai...

-Não! Essa criança não tem pai.

Horas mais tarde, ela estava de volta às ruas. Novamente. Estava em algum beco. Deixou-se escorregar para o chão. Chovia. A água lhe escorria dos cabelos. Ela tiritava de frio. Grávida. Daquele maldito. O que faria? O desespero apossou-se dela. E agora? Não sabia. Olhou ao redor. Viu apenas lixo e sujeira.

Enquanto ela se encolhia, algo a cortou. Procurou o que a cortara. Uma garrafa quebrada. Olhou como que hipnotizada para o pequeno filete de sangue que escorria do pulso. Por que não?

Ela tomou um dos maiores cacos que ela encontrou próximo a ela. Em seguida, traçou os cortes no pulso. Então, largou o pedaço de vidro. O sangue que escorria de seus pulsos misturava-se à água. Sua cabeça foi ficando leve...Antes de perder a consciência, ela ouviu, ao longe, botas chapinhando na água. Mas talvez fosse apenas ilusão...Então ela entregou sua consciência, a cabeça pendendo para a frente. E ainda chovia.

N/A

e aqui temos o primeiro cap da fic que eu havia dito q eu ia fazer! esse cap é curtinho, pq os cap seraum exatamente iguais aos da Anjos Caídos. Mas, se eu receber reviews, eu posto mais rápido!

Jinhus

G.W.M.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Que quarto era aquele? Apesar da penumbra, ela podia ver que o quarto não possuía móvel algum. Mesmo o colchão em que se viu deitada estava no chão empoeirado. Quem moraria em um lugar como aquele? Mas como fora parar ali?

Ela forçou as memórias. Então, flashes de um quarto de hospital relampejaram em sua mente. Mas não se lembrava de ter visto alguém. Apenas flashes de paredes, móveis e dela mesma.

Estava com fome. Muita. Sentou-se no colchão. Estremeceu quando seus pés tocaram o piso frio do quarto. Levantou-se. Ia procurar a cozinha. Saiu do quarto. Foi até o fim do corredor. O corredor terminava em uma sala. Escura. E empoeirada. E sem móveis.

Havia alguém no chão. Ela sabia apenas por ter visto os olhos. Olhos que brilhavam. Brilhavam demais. Não. Não podia ser. Ela permaneceu ali, paralisada pelo medo.

A pessoa levantou-se. Ela o viu guardar a varinha. Quando o desconhecido estava a dez passos dela, ela viu. Caindo por sobre os olhos que ainda tinham aquele brilho insano, mechas finas de cabelo loiro platinado. Não. De novo não. Quando esse pesadelo terminaria?

Um grito escapou por sua garganta. Ela virou-se e correu, buscando o quarto. Ao entrar, bateu a porta. Foi até o colchão. Deitou-se novamente. As lágrimas corriam por seu rosto. Ela soluçava descontroladamente.

Após alguns minutos, ela acalmou-se. Sentou-se no colchão. Limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto. Havia algo muito estranho. A imagem dos olhos prateados, cobertos por algumas mechas finas de cabelo loiro platinado surgiu em sua mente. Algo não batia.

Ela demorou alguns minutos para conseguir uma conclusão. Aquele não era Lúcio Malfoy. Então quem era? Claro. Só podia ser. O herdeiro dos Black e dos Malfoy. Mas como ele se chamava? Por que não fizera nada contra ela? Seria possível que ele não soubesse quem era ela? O que fazia ali, no apartamento de um Malfoy? Será que fora ele quem a levara para o hospital? Ela deitou-se novamente.

Ela buscava respostas. Respostas que não tinha certeza se queria. Após alguns minutos, ela dormiu.

Não. Não podia ser. Estava em uma masmorra. Passos ecoavam pelos corredores. Ela debatia-se nas correntes, tentando libertar-se. Sem sucesso. Os passos se aproximavam. Ela ouvia com atenção. Queria saber se não era outra pessoa caminhando nos corredores. Mas não era. Era ele. De novo. A porta abriu-se com um rangido. Ele entrou. A primeira coisa que viu foi os olhos prateados. Com um brilho insano. E o cabelo loiro platinado. Preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo.

Ela acordou. Não passara de um pesadelo. Ela estava ofegante. E com fome. Hesitou. Para chegar à cozinha, teria de passar pela sala. Mas se ele quisesse fazer alguma coisa com ela, já teria feito. Confortada por esse pensamento, ela saiu do quarto. Novamente com os pés descalços.

A tarde chegava ao seu fim. Mas já estava escuro. Provavelmente porque o apartamento tinha todas as suas cortinas fechadas. Ela foi até a cozinha. Acendeu a luz. Encontrou um sanduíche sobre a cozinha. Sem hesitar, comeu-o rapidamente. Voltou para o quarto. Ela dormiu novamente. Estava entediada.

Acordou subitamente. Estava enjoada. Lembrou-se de ter visto na outra extremidade do corredor. Correu até lá.

Após ter rejeitado o sanduíche, ela lavou o rosto. Então, sentou-se contra a parede. Encolheu os joelhos. Voltou a chorar baixinho, os soluços escapando por sua garganta.

Ela ouviu passos. Aproximando-se. Ela se perguntava por quê. Perguntava-se por quê ela havia mergulhado naquele pesadelo. Ela agora acreditava ter uma noção do que era o inferno.

Ela ouviu a porta ser fechada. Erguendo levemente a cabeça, ela agora podia observar o herdeiro Malfoy. Ele estava sentado contra a porta fechada, o joelho direito flexionado, o braço direito apoiado no joelho. Ela encolheu-se instintivamente. Uma nuvem de pânico passou sobre ela.

Ela agora erguera a cabeça. Queria absorver as feições de alguém que não se sabia de que lado estava naquela guerra que assolava o mundo bruxo. Ela percebeu que ele havia mudado muito. Estava muito parecido com Lúcio Malfoy. Mas a maior diferença estava em seus olhos. Os olhos de Lúcio Malfoy e seu herdeiro eram iguais na cor, na intensidade e em seu brilho insano. Mas, enquanto os olhos de Lúcio Malfoy refletiam obsessão e loucura, os de seu herdeiro mostravam apenas angústia e desolação.

O herdeiro dos Malfoy também tinha algo a mais em sua altivez. Provavelmente herdado dos Black. No entanto, seu cabelo era parte do legado Malfoy, sem dúvida. Mas ele não o usava como seu pai. Não o usava comprido e preso. O usava em um corte que parecia ser feito à navalha, o que fazia com que mechas finas caíssem sobre seu rosto. Suas feições eram as mesmas de Lúcio Malfoy, mas um pouco suavizadas pelo sangue Black. Havia alguma coisa nele que a lembrava de Sirius Black. Nunca saberia o quê, mas estava ali.

Então ele levou a mão direita ao antebraço esquerdo. O horror a invadiu. Agora ela sabia de que lado ele estava. Mas não sabia se ele queria estar desse lado. Ela conhecia Tom Riddle. E também conhecia Lúcio Malfoy. Dois homens sem escrúpulos. Dois homens insanos. E obcecados pela mesma coisa. A purificação do sangue bruxo.

Ela apenas o observou enquanto ele se erguia do chão gelado. Ele deixou o banheiro. Também havia uma sutileza em seus gestos e movimentos que os Malfoy não possuíam. Ela então percebeu. Os sangues Black e Malfoy se equilibravam mutuamente. O que um não possuía, o outro possuía. O porte de um era completado em suas sutilezas pelo outro. A beleza cruel de um era atenuada sutilmente pelo outro.

Ela ergueu-se. Lavou novamente o rosto. Olhando sua imagem no espelho, percebeu o quão abatida estava. Os cabelos ruivos ligeiramente desgrenhados. A pele pálida, o que realçava as poucas sardas que tinha.

Ela foi até a sala. Ele estava na janela. Observando o crepúsculo. O cabelo tremulando sutilmente ao sabor do vento.

Ele voltou-se. Fitou-a por um instante com os olhos prateados que um dia mostravam ódio e desprezo, mas que agora apenas mostravam angústia e desolação. Ele parecia perdido e solitário. Ele abaixou o olhar. Começou a procurar algo nos bolsos. Então achou, mas não tirou do bolso.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele desviou-se dela e saiu.

Ela estava sozinha novamente.

Ela bocejou. Estava entediada. O que poderia fazer? Decidiu-se por limpar o lugar. Foi até os fundos do apartamento, onde encontrou, surpreendentemente, alguns produtos e utensílios de limpeza.

Começou pela cozinha. Limpou os armários, o chão, a bancada, a pia e as janelas. Depois foi para a sala. Era visível que alguém havia dormido no chão empoeirado, junto à parede. Ela limpou o chão, a grande janela. Em seguida, escancarou a janela. Depois, foi para o quarto. Abriu as cortinas pesadas que cobriam a janela. Em seguida, limpou a camada de pó que se acumulara sobre a janela e o chão. A janela, como todas as outras, foi aberta. Logo depois, limpou o banheiro.

Horas mais tarde, tendo terminado a limpeza, estava exausta. Jogou-se no colchão, e, ignorando o frio, deslizou para um sono profundo e sem sonhos.

Em algum momento, acordou devido ao frio. Encolheu-se o máximo que conseguiu e dormiu de novo. Dessa vez, seu sono era um pouco mais leve, mas ainda assim, sem sonhos. E ela pôde sentir, em determinado momento, que algo espesso e quente a cobria. Ela se aninhou no grosso cobertor que surgira do nada.

N/A

desculpa pela demora, tava às voltas com o cap 20 da outra fic...Mas aí desencanei de tentar escrever o casamento e resolvi voltar um pokinhu pra essa aki...o que eu gosto nesse cap, que eu cabei de escrever faz 5 minutos, eh q ele dah uma boa descriçaum do Draco

Miri: claro q eu tô fazendo essa fic! Quase tudo q eu falo q vou fazer eu faço! Jinhus

Dark Bride: q bom q gostou! espero q continue gostando. Jinhus

PatHG: eh, eu sei, mas as explicações pra valer mesmo, tipo pq o Lúcio libertou a Gina etc, vão demorar um pokinhu. Jinhus

Nessa: esse cap ficou mais longo, espero q continue gostando e comentando. Jinhus

Ana Paula: q bom q gostou dos títulos! ao contrario dos outros, não tive mto problema para criar esse! e não se preocupe, a sua resposta vir�, mas ainda demora um tantinho. Jinhus

Alessandra K.: q issu! num me canso nunca das minhas reviews! Jinhus

Sweet Nightangel: exato, essa eh da Gina... E claro q o Lúcio tah no meio, fic DG, e angst sem o tio Lúcio num d�!

Miaka: vc achou? entaum se prepara, pq ainda tem mta coisa pra ser explicada! Mas ainda demora um pokinhu. Jinhus

Pequena Kah: a sua review foi a primeira da história! Tá aí o próximo cap, e hj eu vou tentar começar a trabalhar no prox cap. Jinhus

E não se preocupem, as explicações virão, mas elas ainda vão demorar um pouco...

Jinhus

G.W.M.

P.S.: please, me digam o q vcs acharam da descriçaum do Draco


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Ao acordar, o apartamento estava mergulhado em silêncio. Ela se levantou. Percorreu todo o apartamento. Ele não estava em lugar algum.

Mas ele deixara na cozinha uma bolsinha de couro de dragão que continha apenas moedas douradas. Ela decidiu ir até o Beco Diagonal. Tinha a impressão de que se o herdeiro Malfoy não estava no apartamento, não haveria nenhum de seus companheiros pelas ruas. E ela começava a sentir-se sufocada naquele pequeno apartamento.

No Beco Diagonal comprou uma nova varinha. A que ela possuíra fora perdida naquele dia. No dia em que ela mergulhara naquele pesadelo. Comprou também comida e algumas roupas. Os móveis, ela conjuraria. Gostava de conjurar coisas.

Voltou ao apartamento, sentindo o frio do inverno londrino. Ainda não nevara. Mas não demoraria muito. Ela não gostava muito do inverno. Preferia o outono. Adorava os tons de marrom e vermelho que surgiam com o outono. Gostava de ouvir o estalar das folhas secas quando eram pisadas.

Antes de começar a decorar o apartamento, decidiu fazer algo para comer. Optou por uma torta de maçã com canela. Comeu da torta quando esta ainda estava quente. Adorava tortas doces e bolos quentes.

Começou a mobiliar o apartamento. Decidiu deixar a sala um pouco mais sóbria. Um sofá de couro negro, com os braços baixos. Duas poltronas, também de negro. Pelo que se recordava do herdeiro Malfoy, ele só vestia negro. Devia gostar da cor. Enquanto pensava nisso, conjurava um tapete negro. Decidiu pôr uma mesa de centro de vidro. Em cima dela, um vaso de cristal negro com tulipas vermelhas, ainda fechadas.

Deu a sala por encerrada. Foi para o quarto. Começou com uma cama, de madeira avermelhada. Todos os móveis que vieram a seguir eram de madeira vermelha.

Não conseguiu terminar. Uma pequena coruja invadiu com o quarto. Píchi. A coruja que Sirius Black dera a seu irmão. Ela voava eufórica acima de sua cabeça. Ela riu. A coruja sempre fazia isso.

-Píchi! Fique quieto!

Após alguns minutos, ela conseguiu apanhar a carta. Em seguida, a coruja foi embora. Ela sentou-se na cama e pôs-se a ler a carta.

_Gina,_

_Por onde você anda? Faz dias que não manda uma coruja para nós. Está tudo bem? _

_Eu acho que você está escondendo alguma coisa séria, apesar de suas corujas. Por quê não vem nos visitar? Ou então diz onde est�, e então iremos todos visit�-la. Sentimos falta de nossa irmãzinha caçula. De seu sorriso. E de seus cabelos, os únicos da família que não têm cor de fogo._

_Mesmo que você tenha fugido com o Malfoy e esteja grávida dele, nós iremos te amar. Mas pelo menos nos diga onde você está. Você sabe como mamãe é. Está toda preocupada porque sua filhinha não manda notícias. Eu sinceramente espero que você não tenha fugido com o Malfoy e muito menos esteja grávida dele. Por favor, eu lhe rogo, nos diga onde você esta._

_Com amor,_

_Gui_

As lágrimas agora corriam novamente por seu rosto. Seu irmão mais velho acertara. Ela não fugira com um Malfoy, mas estava morando com um. E estava grávida de um Malfoy. Provavelmente não o mencionado na carta, mas sim o pai deste. Ela simplesmente não podia fazer isso. Não podia dizer onde estava. E não se sentia pronta para dizer o que acontecera.

Ela deitou-se na cama. Pouco depois, ouviu passos no corredor. Passos que já conhecia. Mas que agora não a faziam gritar. Os passos entraram no quarto e então cessaram.

Ela decidiu virar-se. Ele estava sentado no chão, contra a parede. Voltou a observ�-lo. Ela ainda dizia que não podia fazer isso com sua família.

-Eu não posso.- ela suspirou.

-Não pode o quê?

O tom dele era rude, mas ele havia respondido ao menos.

-Voltar para casa. Ainda não.

-Por quê?

O tom dele ainda era rude, mas suavizava-se. Provavelmente, ele nem havia percebido.

-Um dia. Um dia, quem sabe eu te contarei. Malfoy, não é?

-Como sabe?

Ela riu ao ouvir pergunta. Era tão óbvio. Quem não saberia que ele era um Malfoy?

-Quem não adivinharia? Só um Malfoy teria esse porte, esses olhos e esse cabelo. Eu me lembro...

-Do quê?

O tom dele endureceu-se.

-Nada...Esqueça...Posso ficar aqui?

Ele apenas deu de ombros.

-Por quê você é assim?

-Assim como?

Ela percebeu que ele se afastava.

-Tão...Depressivo...

Ela apenas ficou observando a reação dele. Provavelmente nem ele sabia.

-Você não sabe?

Ela leu a resposta em seus olhos. Não. Ele não sabia. Ela apenas observou enquanto ele se levantava e saía do quarto.

N/A

vlw pelas reviews! Q bom q gostaram da descriçaum do Draco! Ñão sei qdo vou postar o próx cap, ele jah tah pronto, a fic tah pronta ateh o cap 7, depende das reviews, portanto, caprichem!

Jinhus

G.W.M


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

A noite já havia caído. Ela decidira ir dormir. Dormir para esquecer. Sem perceber, estava coberta pelo cobertor negro.

Mas não conseguiu. As lembranças a perseguiam. Até em seus sonhos. Será que nunca se livraria desses sonhos?

Estava no Beco Diagonal. Passeando. Aproveitando o outono. E então alguém a puxara para um beco, sufocando o grito preso em sua garganta. O cenário mudava subitamente. Uma masmorra. Cabelos prateados na penumbra da masmorra. Olhos prateados. Então o tempo mudava. Passos em um corredor de pedra. Uma tempestade rugindo. Vento uivando. Cabelos prateados ao luar. Mãos a percorrendo. Obsessão. Loucura.

Então, o sonho mudara. Um aposento escuro. Algo gorgolejando. Ela virou-se. Havia uma luz pálida e tremeluzente em um dos cantos. Ela foi até lá. A luz tinha a forma de uma pessoa encolhida. Seus pés descalços chapinhavam em alguma coisa viscosa no chão. Quando chegou em frente à luz, viu o que era no chão. Era sangue. Ela ergueu o olhar. Buscava o rosto da pessoa. A pessoa ergueu o rosto. Ela pode apenas ver o olhar desesperado pedindo ajuda. E a pessoa tombou. A luz se fora. Estava sozinha no escuro.

Ela acordou ofegando. E pensar que aquele fora apenas o primeiro dia de um pesadelo real. Conteve as lágrimas que queriam escapar de seus olhos. Ela queria um de seus irmãos. Alguém que a confortasse. Mas só havia o herdeiro dos Malfoy.

Ela foi até a sala. Ele dormia no sofá. Ela se aninhou contra ele. As suas costas contra o peito dele. O sono a invadiu. Dessa vez, sem sonhos. Sem pesadelos.

Dessa vez foi acordada pelo alvorecer. Levantou-se e postou-se em frente à janela. Apreciava o sol subindo no céu, tingindo-o de vermelho e violeta.

Quando o sol havia terminado sua escalada, ela virou-se. Ele havia acordado. Ela não sabia se ele havia percebido o que ela fizera. Achou melhor desculpar-se.

-Bom dia! Desculpe-me por essa noite.

Era visível que ele tentava lembrar-se. Um lampejo de compreensão nos olhos prateados. Ela decidiu continuar.

-Foi um sonho. Um sonho estranho...

-Estranho como- ela percebeu que ele simulava interesse.

Decidiu ignorar o fato. Não lhe contaria a primeira parte de seu pesadelo. Se ele não sabia, ela não lhe contaria. Não naquele momento.

-Estava escuro. Algo gorgolejava lentamente em um canto. Eu fui até lá. Havia uma luz prateada na escuridão. Uma luz quase sumindo. Uma luz com a forma de uma pessoa encolhida. Cheguei mais perto. Era sangue! Era sangue o que gorgolejava. Sangue ao redor da pessoa. Ela ergueu a cabeça. Era como se suplicasse que eu a ajudasse. A cabeça dela tombou. A luz se apagou. Só escuridão. Nada mais. Apenas escuridão. Então eu acordei. Estava tão assustada...Vim para a sala. Queria olhar as estrelas. Você estava dormindo...

-O resto eu já sei.- ela foi interrompida.

Ignorou a interrupção.

-Hoje eu vou no Saint Mungus. Fazer os exames, você sabe.

-Precisa de dinheiro?

Não. Ela não precisava. Ele provavelmente gastava a quantia que lhe dera em dois dias. Mas não ela. Sabia economizar.

-Não. Ainda tenho. Sei economizar. Mesmo assim obrigada, Malfoy.

-Como você se chama?

Ele não sabia? Isso era surpreendente.

-Não sabe? Acho que não gostaria de saber...- não pôde evitar um sorriso triste.

-Não me interessa. Como se chama?

-Não lhe direi. Não agora.

-Tudo bem. Mas qual é a sua história?

-Você não sabe nada sobre mim?

-Não.

-Acho melhor que continue sem saber. Por enquanto.

Sabia que não poderia evitar as perguntas dele para sempre. Mas algum dia ela lhe contaria. Tinha medo de que ele a jogasse na rua.

Mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, ouviu um estalo. Ele se fora.

Após o almoço ele ainda não voltara. Foi até o hospital bruxo.

Durante o exame, milhares de perguntas foram feitas. Ela começava a ficar com medo de que algo estava errado quando lhe disseram que estava tudo bem.

Saiu do hospital feliz. Apesar de não escolhido quem seria o pai de seu filho, ela o amava mesmo assim. Enquanto caminhava pelas ruas, percebeu que o Natal se aproximava. Pessoas apressadas carregavam pacotes. As lojas estavam todas festivamente decoradas. Decidiu decorar o apartamento.

Ao entrar no apartamento, a primeira coisa que fez foi conjurar uma árvore de natal. Em seguida, caixas de bolas prateadas e vermelhas de vidro. Pôs-se a decorar a árvore. O lugar estava silencioso. Sentia falta da algazarra que seus irmãos faziam. Gui agora trabalhava em Londres. E Carlinhos estava de férias dos dragões. É. A árvore de Natal dos Weasley seria ruidosamente arrumada, em meio às brincadeiras de seus irmãos.

Enquanto decorava a parte de trás da árvore, ouviu a porta se abrindo. Escondida pela folhagem da árvore, podia ver o olhar confuso que ele dava à arvore. Provavelmente nunca tivera uma em sua casa.

-Gostou da árvore de Natal?

Ela decidira sair de trás da árvore. Ela viu o lampejo de compreensão passar novamente pelos olhos prateados dele. No entanto, ele não respondeu. Ela o viu dar de ombros. Aquilo a irritou.

-Ah, esqueça. Você não deve saber o que é Natal. Você não deve saber é o significado real por trás dos presentes. Afinal de contasé um Malfoy.

Ela viu um brilho raivoso nos olhos dele.

-Não me chame de Malfoy.- era quase uma súplica, mas com raiva por trás.

-Então te chamo do quê?

-Simples. Não chame. Ou de qualquer coisa.

Ela resolveu ir mais a fundo na ferida.

-Doninha, quem sabe?

Nada a prepararia para o estalo que veio a seguir. Uma das bolas vermelhas simplesmente explodiu.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, doninha n, já entendi. Mas o quê então?

-Não me interessa.

-Que mau humor! Onde foram parar as suas tiradas sarcásticas?

-Que tiradas sarcásticas?

A irritação dele era visível. Quanto mais irritado ele ficava, mais seus olhos brilhavam insanamente. Mas ela estava decidida a ir até o fim.

-As da escola, obviamente.

-Aquelas? Tem certeza que quer saber?

-Claro. Não vejo por que não. Além do mais, qualquer coisa é melhor do que esse seu humor.

-Pois bem. Aquelas tiradas sarcásticas, como você chama, estão no inferno.

-Que dramático. Se bem que você sempre teve um talento para o melodrama. Me lembro claramente quando o Bicuço te deu um arranhão e você ficou fazendo drama durante semanas. Eu estava no segundo ano.

O que a deixou amedrontada na pequena discussão, fora que ele sequer erguera a voz. Ele impunha-se apenas pelos olhos. Ela já estaria gritando. Achou que a conversa daquele dia estava encerrada. Surpreendeu-se quando ele interrompeu o silêncio.

-Você ainda tem dinheiro?

-Sobrou um pouco. Dá para mais umas duas semanas.

-Um pouco quanto?

-Uns 20 galeões, acho. Preciso ir ver o jantar. Antes que queime.

Ela não estava tentando fugir dele. O jantar realmente estava em perigo. E ela não deixaria seu pudim de carne com rins queimar.

Finalmente, o jantar estava pronto. Mas onde ele estava agora? Não iria comer sozinha novamente. Ela ouvia água correndo no banheiro.

Foi até a porta do aposento e começou a bater, com cada vez mais força. Finalmente, foi até a cozinha.

Quando percebeu, ele estava ali. Com os cabelos ensopados. Em pleno inverno. E de preto. Ela não entendia aquela obsessão dele por preto. Ficava bem nele, mas cinza e azul também ficariam. Mas tinha algo mais importante com o que se preocupar.

-Você enlouqueceu? Estamos em pleno inverno e você com esse cabelo ensopado?

Fez um feitiço para secar o cabelo dele. Em instantes, mechas finas caíam por sobre seus olhos. Ele parecia não se importar.

-Pelo menos não está descalço.

Não, ele não estava descalço. Usava botas. Ele sentou-se em uma das cadeiras. Ele parecia não saber o que era o pudim de carne e rins.

Ela observou, surpresa, quando uma fatia do pudim começou a flutuar em direção ao prato dele.

-Deus!

-O quê foi agora?

-Você é paranormal?

-Eu? Não.

-Mas então como...

-O pudim?

-Exato.

Que outros segredos ele possuía?

-Eu apenas posso dispensar perfeitamente uma varinha.

-Qualquer feitiço?

-Qualquer um.

Ela ficou assustada. Será que seu filho também seria assim? Ela esperava que não. Não sabia por que, mas não queria.

A refeição foi feita em silêncio. Ela percebeu que era observada. Ignorou e continuou a refeição. Ao terminar, ele já havia terminado. Com um aceno da varinha, limpou os pratos. Com outro, guardou os pratos no armário.

Após terminar, ela recostou-se na cadeira. Ele continuava a observ�-la.

-Que foi- ela decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

- Qual é o seu nome?

Você não sabe- ela ficou surpresa. Então não era teatro?

-Não.

-Se você não sabe, acho melhor que fique sem saber por enquanto.

-Então te chamarei do quê?

-Qualquer coisa.

-Mas você deve ter um nome.

-Eu tenho. Mas acho melhor que você não saiba por um tempo.

-Tudo bem. E o...

-Bebê? Está bem.

Ela ficou angustiada. E apavorada. E se ele soubesse e estivesse apenas interpretando? E se ele quisesse eliminar o irmão, para impedir a já pouco provável divisão da herança?

Sem se perceber, ela havia se levantado. Fora para o quarto.

Ao entrar no quarto, sufocou um grito de surpresa. Havia várias corujas pousadas em sua cama. Uma de cada um de seus irmãos. Ao abrir as cartas não pôde evitar um riso. Era como se os cinco houvessem escrito as cartas juntos. Havia diversas provocações entre os autores das cartas, que eram rebatidas. Eram apenas cinco as corujas. Percy não era mais considerado parte da família.

Após guardar os presentes e as cartas, decidiu dormir. Novamente coberta pelo cobertor negro.

N/A

atendendo a pedidos, aqui esta o cap. Naum sei qdo vem o prox, vou tentar postar na sexta, ou no domingo.

Ana Paula: q bom q gostou da descriçaum do Draco! E eu fiz ela perceber rapidu q era u Draco e não o Lúcio, pq eles apesar de parecidos, saum mto diferentes e ela conheci bem o Lúcio...

Miri: realmente, na verdade, ele jah fez, tem alguns detalhes na otra fic

Sandrinha Potter: q bom q gostou! esperu q continue gostandu!

Pequena Kah: naum precisa ser o dia todo...umas 20 horas tah baum! Mas tah aqui o cap! Espero q goste!

Dark Bride: eh exatamente essa o objetivu da fic, dar um toque feminino pra história!

Jinhus pra todo mundo!

G.W.M.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Ela precisava dar um nome a ele. Mas qual? Não queria se referir a ele, mesmo que em pensamento, como Malfoy ou herdeiro dos Malfoy. Ele próprio já demonstrara a ela, inconscientemente, que não gostava. Alex. Ele tinha porte de Alexander. Ela não iria cham�-lo em voz alta de Alex, mas sim em pensamento.

Ele não saía mais do apartamento. Ao contrário dela, que saía e passava horas fazendo compras com o dinheiro que ele lhe dava. Comprava presentes de Natal para todos os que conseguia se lembrar. Até para ele. Para ele, ela havia comprado um livro de Poções. Também fazia compras para a ceia. E comprara também um berço para seu filho.

No dia 24 de dezembro, o apartamento fora novamente invadido por corujas. Presentes de pessoas que ela não via desde a formatura em Hogwarts. De seus pais. De Lupin. De Tonks.

Após abrir os presentes, ela foi até a cozinha. Precisava preparar a ceia. A tarde corria. E ele fora atrás. Não sabia por quê. Ela o expulsara da cozinha. Já havia deixado o livro em cima da mesinha de centro.

Fechou a porta da cozinha. Não queria que os aromas escapassem. Sabia que não adiantaria, mas ajudaria.

Finalmente, estava tudo pronto. Ela abriu a porta e o viu no sof�, lendo o livro que ela lhe dera. Visivelmente, fora o único presente que ele ganhara.

As únicas coisas que permitiam que ele, vestido de negro, fosse distinguido do sof�, eram o cabelo e a pele. Aproximou-se dele. Ele não percebeu a sua presença. Estava absorto no livro. Ela tocou seu ombro suavemente. Ele ergueu imediatamente os olhos prateados. Puxou-o pela mão até a cozinha.

-Venha. É hora da ceia.

Ela viu que ele olhava o peru. Ele se sentou. Ela também. Continuava olhando-o, esperando que ele cortasse o peru.

-Você não vai cortar o peru?

Ela viu que ele ficou confuso novamente. Ela se esquecera. As ceias de Natal dos Malfoy deviam ser apenas ostentação.

-Ah, esqueça. Deixe que eu corto.

Ela começou a cortar o peru, sabendo que ele a observava. Pôs uma fatia da carne no prato dele e outra no seu. Ao terminarem, ela limpou os pratos e os guardou.

Em seguida, puxou-o pela mão até a sala, onde ele sentou-se novamente no sofá. Havia agora uma pilha de presentes no chão da sala. Ela sentou-se no chão e começou a abrir afoitamente os presentes. Entre um pacote e outro, ela o olhava. Estava visivelmente perdido em recordações.

Ela havia terminado. Com um aceno da varinha, fez com que os papéis dos embrulhos sumissem. Com outro aceno, fez com que os presentes fossem para o quarto. Bocejou. Estava com sono.

-Eu estou indo dormir. Boa noite.

Ele apenas assentiu. Ainda estava perdido em meio às memórias. Ela foi até o quarto. Sem pensar, deitou-se na cama e cobriu-se com o cobertor negro.

Beco Diagonal. Ela passeando pela alameda de lojas. Apreciando as vitrines. Feliz. Aproveitando o sol fraco de fim de outono. E então foi puxada para um beco. Em seguida, uma masmorra de pedra. Passos ecoando nos corredores. Ela se debatendo e gritando. Os gritos abafados pela tempestade que rugia. A porta se abrindo com um rangido. Olhos prateados na escuridão.

Ela acordou. Até quando seria perseguida por aquele pesadelo? Limpou as lágrimas que haviam escapado de seus olhos. O que faria? Estava com medo. Não queria ficar sozinha. Tomou sua decisão.

Foi até a sala. Ele estava acordado. Olhando as estrelas. Ela ajoelhou-se ao lado do sofá.

-Malfoy- sua voz saiu engasgada.

Ele virou a cabeça. Aqueles olhos prateados a miravam. Mas afinal, o que ela esperava? Que ele fosse como seus irmãos e aceitasse dividir a cama com elaÉ. Era isso o que esperava. Os olhos dele estavam embaçados, meio desfocados, como se ele estivesse em um torpor.

-Eu sei que não deveria pedir isso, mas será que você poderia dormir comigo?

Ela percebeu que os olhos dele focaram-se imediatamente. Ela achou melhor explicar-se.

-É que eu tive um pesadelo horrível.

Ela precisou lutar contra as lágrimas que insistiam em querer escapar.

-Tudo bem.

Ele dissera que sim? Quase deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio. Ele levantou-se e foi para o quarto. Ela o seguiu. Ao chegar no quarto, ele já estava deitado, por cima dos lençóis.

Ela deitou-se na cama. Encolheu-se contra ele. Não pôde evitar. Afundara o rosto contra o pescoço dele. Passara o braço pelo peito dele.

Não demorou a dormir. Dormiu tranqüilamente, sem sonhos.

Ao acordar, ele dormia. Algumas mechas lhe caíam por sobre o rosto. As feições relaxadas. O cabelo levemente bagunçado. Ela não conseguiu resistir. Pôs-se a correr os dedos pelo cabelo dele. Era fino e sedoso.

Ele puxara seu pulso. Provavelmente um reflexo. Ela ofegava. Se assustara. Agora fixava diretamente aqueles olhos prateados. Aqueles olhos, no rosto de outra pessoa, um dia lhe causaram pânico. Agora lhe intrigavam. Estavam próximos. Muito próximos. Ela acalmava-se.

Ela agora começava a apreciar as feições dele. Ele ergueu a cabeça. Ela manteve-se onde estava. Não tinha certeza do que queria. Ele colou os lábios dele nos seus. Ela não se afastou. Ela correspondeu. Voltou a correr os dedos pelo cabelo dele. Ele era tão delicado. Ao menos naquele momento. Não possuía a fúria de Lúcio Malfoy. Foi então que ela teve certeza. Ele era diferente do que se mostrava.

Afastou-se lentamente. Mas manteve-se próxima.

-Você é diferente, não é?

Ela perguntou delicadamente. Os olhos dele lhe diziam que ela estava no caminho certo. Decidiu continuar, vendo que ele não responderia. Ele talvez não soubesse responder.

-Você só precisa ser salvo de você mesmo, não? Você precisa de alguém que o ensine a viver novamente. Que te ensine a ver as coisas boas que a vida nos oferece.

Provavelmente ele não conhecia as alegrias. Afinal, convivendo no meio dos Comensais desde que nascera, quem conheceria? Ela pôde ver pelo olhar dele que ele finalmente havia percebido isso.

-E quem faria isso?

Ela viu receio. Receio em meio à prata. Provavelmente receio de ser obrigado a voltar para uma vida sem alegrias depois de ter suas esperanças destruídas. Ela faria isso. Ela o ajudaria. Assim, ajudaria a si mesma.

-Eu.

Não conseguiu evitar o suspiro. Ele a olhava como se tentasse descobrir o que ela ocultava.

N/A:

desculpa pela demora, mas naum deu pra postar...Mas tá aqui! Desculpa tb não estar respondendo às reviews, mas é que eu tô atolada de liçaum...No próx cap eu juro que respondo todas! Jinhus

G.W.M.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Finalmente ela havia conseguido convencê-lo a comprar roupas para ele, sem serem pretas. Agora estavam no meio da multidão, enquanto ela o levava até as vitrines, tentando persuadi-lo a entrar em uma das lojas.

Estavam agora em frente a uma vitrine, onde havia uma malha cinza-chumbo, que ela achava que ficaria bem nele. No entanto, ele resistia.

Vamos! Você só usa preto! Está na hora de mudar um pouco!

O que você tem contra preto?

Ela percebia que ele tentava se esquivar. Insistiu.

Eu? Nada, mas você usa preto demais. Tudo bem, fica bem para você. Mas aposto que cinza ficaria...

Ele subitamente desviara os olhos. Ela tinha quase certeza de que havia algo errado. Ele virou-se para ela. Mas ela não conseguia acreditar que havia algo errado. Ele provavelmente estava apenas tentando fugir das compras.

Vamos embora! Agora!

Havia urgência no tom de voz dele. O que estava acontecendo? Ela não percebia nada de anormal.

Mas...

Ela tentou perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Mas quando viu, já estavam novamente no apartamento. Ele jogara-se no sofá. Foi então que ela ouviu.

Gritos. Ela correu até a janela. Mas não conseguia ver nada, a não ser fumaça. E ouvir os gritos. Não! Não podia ser. Uma batalha em plena Londres? Devia ser algum incêndio. Mas então por que ele havia trazido-a de volta? Então ela viu. Aquela maldita marca!

Seus irmãos deviam estar ali, no meio do tumulto. Eram todos da Ordem da Fênix. E aqueles gritos! Quando finalmente tudo fez sentido, um grito escapou de seus lábios. Seus irmãos estavam ali! Seu pai! Todos os de sua família estariam ali. Mas e ele? Por quê ele não estava ali, no meio do caos?

Ela recuou até o sofá. Sentou-se ao lado. Aqueles gritos a angustiavam. Será que algum deles seria de um de seus irmãos? Ela encolheu-se contra ele. A cada grito, ela se agarrava mais nele, encolhendo-se ainda mais contra ele. Estava em pânico. Ele a abraçara. Ela agarrava-se ao casaco que ele usava.

Então, uma explosão mais forte que as anteriores se fez ouvir. Em seguida, gritos em uníssono ecoaram por Londres. Era como um uivo. Assustada, ela soltou-o. Era visível que algo estava errado com ele.

Ele estava lívido. Suava frio. Esforçava-se para não se debater de dor. Então, ele caiu de joelhos no chão da sala. Ela via que ele trancara os dentes, para não gritar. Ela estava ficando mais assustada do que já estava. E então ele tombou. Ela gritou. Mas ele não se moveu. Estava inconsciente.

E agora? O que faria? Ela percebeu que estava tremendo. Ficou de joelhos ao lado dele. Ele estava gelado. Teria que cuidar dele. Não poderia levílo ao Saint Mungus. Com um aceno da varinha, fez com que ele se elevasse no ar e o levou até o quarto. Deitou-o suavemente na cama.

Em seguida foi até a janela. O que viu foi apenas a fumaça se dissipando. O silêncio se abatera sobre a cidade.

Voltou ao quarto. Ele ainda estava inconsciente. Por instinto, ela a pousou a mão na testa dele. Ele agora estava queimando de febre. Conjurou uma bacia de água e um lenço. Molhou o lenço e pousou na testa dele.

Agora só lhe restava esperar. E foi o que ela fez.

N/A

desculpa, eu sei q demorei demais, mas eu tava meio enrolada com o colégio e com a otra fic...

Ana Paula: explica melhor, please, naum entendi tudo ( as lições de casa taum acabando cum us meus neurônios). Espero q goste desse cap, apesar de ser curtinho...Jinhus

Mimi Granger: vc tbm acha? Eu tbm, naum sei pq, gosto mais da outra, eh q acho q o Draco tem mto mais a explorar do q a Gina! Jinhus

Sweet Nightangel: desculpa a demora, tah? O naum qria colaborar com o meu pc, entaum...Jinhus

Milla Malfoy: tdo bem, tdo bem, a gente conversa nu MSN, mas faz tempo q eu num entro neh? Sabe como eh, akelis problemas acabaram cum a minha paciência! Jinhus

miaka: q bom q gosta dela tbm! Desculpa a demora tah? Jinhus

Soi: mágicu issu naum? Eh isso q eu gosto nu shipper, dah pra fazer eles ficarem juntos de mtos jeitos! Jinhus

Pequena Kah: eh, eu sei...tbm sinto falta de responder...mas o site naum colaborava, eu naum conseguia nem corrigir o cap no preview! mas agora tah resolvido (por enquantu). Jinhus

o próx cap jah tah pronto, entaum, soh falta as reviews! Qto mais, mais rapidu eu mandu! Umas 5 jah tah baum (olha como eu sou generosa!)

Jinhus

G.W.M.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Ela esperava que ele acordasse. Era o que ela podia fazer, além de tentar baixar a febre dele. E estava conseguindo. Mas tinha suspeitas, quase certezas. Ela tinha quase certeza de que ele era um deles. De que ele era um dos Comensais. Mas por que ele a tirara dali? E não voltara para a batalha depois?

Inclinou-se novamente sobre ele. Precisava molhar novamente o lenço. Quando o pôs de volta, ele se encolheu ligeiramente. Havia acordado.

Você acordou.

Ela disse, apenas para confirmar. No entanto ele não respondeu. Tentava recostar-se na cama. Ela percebeu que ele evitava apoiar o peso no braço esquerdo. Ela tinha cada vez mais certeza. Mas eram perguntas para outra hora.

Estendeu-lhe um copo de água. Ele a bebeu rapidamente, sem tirar os olhos dela.

O que aconteceu?- a voz dele saiu rouca.

Bem, houve uma batalha. Os aurores venceram. Ele foi morto.

Isso eu sei.

Sabe como?

Sabendo.

Não teve nada a ver com...

Teve.

Você...Você é um deles!- Começou a afastar-se. Ele a segurou pelo pulso. Delicadamente.

Não havia mais dúvidas. Ele era um Comensal. Mas, ao olhar para ele, não viu ressentimento. Apenas uma súplica. Apenas desespero. De alguma forma, ele era inocente.

Me escute. Por favor. É a única coisa que eu te peço. Depois, se você quiser me entregar para julgamento, tudo bem. Mas apenas me escute. Você disse que ia me ajudar. Eu preciso de ajuda. Eu quero ajuda.

Tudo bem. Mas me solte.

Ela ainda estava receosa. Ele a soltou. Então começou a falar.

Eu nunca quis isso. Eu fui atirado nesse inferno e não tinha ninguém que me motivasse a lutar contra ele. Eu fui atirado nesse universo pelo meu nome. Eu não tinha ninguém que me mostrasse o que realmente valia a pena. Eu simplesmente permiti que esse inferno me arrastasse. Além disso, a minha história não ajuda muito. Eu apenas nasci porque ele precisava de um herdeiro, de um sucessor.

Seu pai?- ela tentava compreender.

Não. Voldemort. Por causa disso, eu sempre ficava fora das missões. Sempre tinha que ficar naquele cemitério, treinando as Imperdoáveis em ratos e escorpiões. Não posso negar que torturei. Não posso negar que matei. Não posso negar que destruí famílias. Mas isso me corroia. Era como veneno me corroendo lenta e silenciosamente. Eu nunca vi o outro lado da vida. Nunca soube o que era ter alguém zelando por mim. Nunca soube o que era amar e ser amado. Dizem que o amor é a capacidade de se chorar por alguém. Aí é que está. Eu não choraria por alguém. Nem mesmo por Narcisa e Lúcio.

Então ele não fora para a batalha por isso? Apenas porque Tom Riddle quisera proteger o herdeiro de seu império?

Mas são seus pais.

Ela estava chocada. Ele não choraria por seus pais?

Eu sei. Mas nunca tive motivos para chamá-los assim. Afinal, que pai trancaria seu filho em uma masmorra? Que pai descontaria a sua frustração em cima de um filho? Que mãe chamaria seu filho de "ruína de sua beleza"? Aí é que está. Como eu poderia lutar contra as trevas sem conhecer a luz? Como poderia lutar contra o desespero se não conhecia a esperança? Foi então que te vi. Em um beco escuro em uma Londres arruinada. Sangrando. A princípio, você seria apenas um espetáculo para mim. Mas algo em você fez com que eu te levasse para o hospital. Até hoje não descobri o quê. Mas não me pareceu justo que um anjo, como você, tivesse de cair. Era o que você era para mim. Um anjo arrancado de seu paraíso. Eu ia até o hospital apenas para ver e ouvir o sofrimento de outras pessoas. Depois, percebi que era apenas por você. Por que eu tinha, perdida em algum lugar, a esperança de que você pudesse me ensinar a viver de novo. E você fez isso. Você está fazendo isso. Sabe como eu a chamo?

Não.

Sua voz saiu embargada.

Eu te chamo de Angel. Por que é isso o que você é. Um anjo. Um anjo que, um por um, está destruindo meus infernos. Infernos que eu mesmo criei. Por isso eu te pedi para não me chamar de Malfoy. Eu sei, é meu sobrenome. Mas foi ele que me condenou. Ele atemoriza. Ele impõe respeito na sociedade. Mas não passa de um carrasco. Não passa do meu carrasco. Não me traz orgulho. Apenas me condena. E então? O que você vai fazer? Me entregar ao Ministério?

Não! Ela não o entregaria ao Ministério. Sabia o que o Ministério faria. Simplesmente o entregaria aos dementadores.

Não.

Não?- ele parecia surpreso.

Não. Você só precisa de alguém que te salve de você mesmo. Eu disse que faria isso, não disse? Então é o que farei. Eu sempre soube que você era um deles. Era o que todos diziam pela escola. Que você nascera como um deles e que você morreria como um deles. Você teve tudo. Teve dinheiro. Teve fama. Apenas não teve a escolha. Apenas não teve o controle sobre sua vida. Mas devo lhe dizer que fiquei assustada.

Com o quê?

Quando estávamos em Londres. Dois dias atrás. E você simplesmente aparatou comigo para cá. Quando você caiu de joelhos na sala, trincando os dentes para não gritar. Apertando o antebraço esquerdo. Quando você tombou naquele tapete. Inconsciente. Queimando de febre. Eu não quis te levar ao Saint Mungus. Sabia que você seria preso. Então te trouxe aqui para o quarto. Não queria que você fosse preso. Quando você me beijou, eu percebi que você era diferente do que aparentava. Foi então que eu percebi que se você quisesse fazer algo comigo, já teria feito. Foi então que eu percebi que você estava em algum lugar, lutando para vir à tona. Apenas não sabia como. Só uma pergunta. O Profeta Diário disse que todos eles tiveram suas identidades apagadas quando ele foi destruído. É verdade?

Em parte. Em todos eles sim. Menos eu. Eu ainda a tenho. Tenho certeza.

Então ele teria aquela maldita marca para o resto de seus dias? No entanto, a mesma curiosidade que um dia a levara para as garras de Tom Riddle falou mais alto.

Posso ver?

Ele apenas deu de ombros. Ela então desabotoou delicadamente o punho da camisa que ele usava. Em seguida, dobrou lentamente a manga da camisa até um pouco abaixo do cotovelo.

Ali estava. A Marca. Ela deslizou os dedos suavemente por sobre a Marca.

Dói?

Ela perguntou enquanto corria os dedos pelo antebraço dele, contornando a Marca.

Não. Apenas quando me apóio no braço.

Não há jeito de tirá-la?

Não. Ela só sumiria quando ele morresse.

Mas por quê ela não sumiu no seu caso?

Por quê a minha foi gravada muito mais a fundo.

Como assim?

Os outros puderam escolher se queriam entrar nesse inferno. Os outros tiveram uma escolha que nunca me foi dada.

E qual é a diferença?

Quando uma pessoa não tem a escolha sobre determinado assunto, as seqüelas disso são muito mais profundas do que em quem teve a escolha. As conseqüências penetram muito mais. No meu caso, essa marca.

Bem, acho que já falamos demais nesse assunto. Você deve estar com fome, não? Eu fiz carne assada com batatas.

Carne assada com batatas seria ótimo.

Tudo bem. Já volto. Não pense em se levantar.

Ela foi até a cozinha enquanto refletia sobre o que acabara de ouvir. Como alguém poderia ser tão cruel? Como alguém poderia forçar uma pessoa a servi-lo?

Com certeza ele seria acusado pelo Ministério. Ela duvidava que ele pudesse escapar sem uma acusação. Ela temia. Não queria perdê-lo.

Pôs o prato com a carne e as batatas já cortadas e um copo de água em uma bandeja.

Voltou para o quarto. Ao entrar no quarto, ela o viu sentado na cama, os dentes trincados. Apressou o passo e depositou a bandeja na mesa de cabeceira da cama. Ajeitou os travesseiros nas costas, enquanto ralhava com ele.

Você enlouqueceu? Você está doente! Não pode ficar se esforçando!- ela ralhou com ele, enquanto ajeitava os travesseiros nas costas dele.- Agora, deixe eu ver esse braço!

Pegou o antebraço dele delicadamente e pôs-se a correr novamente os dedos sobre a Marca. Enquanto corria os dedos, percebeu que ele relaxava os músculos antestensos, devido à dor.

Não tem nada de anormal. Dói?

Não. Agora não mais.

Que bom. Aqui está sua comida.- ela parecia aliviada.

Ele começou a comer. Era visível que estava faminto. Ao terminar a refeição, ele quebrou o silêncio.

E os outros, Angel? O que aconteceu com eles?

Eles, ah bem, alguns morreram, outros estão em Azkaban e outros no Saint Mungus. Na verdade, só há um no Saint Mungus.

Quem?

Lúcio Malfoy.

Lembrar do causador de seu pesadelo lhe causava raiva. E era tão óbvio que Lúcio Malfoy apenas encenara loucura. Não que realmente não fosse. Mas era uma insanidade mais sutil e fria.

Por quê?

Foi considerado louco. Está na ala psiquiátrica. Em uma solitária. Vigilância constante.

E Narcisa?

Ela...Ah...Bem, ela acabou morrendo.

Era tão estranho contar a ele a morte da mãe dele e não ver reação alguma. Mas depois de tudo o que ele havia passado, era compreensível. Mas era graças ao sangue de sua mãe que ele tinha aquelas feições, aquele porte. Mas talvez ele nunca houvesse percebido.

E ela lhe mostraria isso. Não agora. Algum dia.

N/A

bem, apesar de não ter tido mtas reviews, eu decidi ser generosa e postar o cap.

Quero reviews, hein?

Para quem mandou reviews, valeu mesmo! Acho q esse cap eh maior q o outro!

Jinhus

G.W.M.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Quando percebeu, já estavam em fevereiro. Finalmente, depois de muita resistência, ela conseguira fazer com que ele passasse a vestir tons escuros de azul e de cinza. Bem melhor que somente preto. Mas ele ainda insistia em usar alguma peça preta. Ele, inconscientemente, estava ajudando-a. Ajudando-a a esquecer o que acontecera no ano anterior. Mas ela ainda tinha pesadelos com aquele dia.

E, todas as noites, ela o chamava. E todas as noites ele ia. E ela sempre fazia como fizera com seus irmãos. Passava o braço pelo peito dele, pousando a mão em seu ombro, o rosto contra o pescoço dele.

Percebeu que ele não dormia antes que ela o chamasse. Ficava deitado no sofá, olhando as estrelas, esperando-a. E ela o acordava todos os dias. Enquanto hesitava em acordá-lo, ela o observava. Tão parecido e tão diferente de Lúcio Malfoy. As diferenças começavam no olhar. Os olhos eram iguais, mas o olhar era diferente. O olhar do herdeiro Malfoy era o de alguém perdido, angustiado, desolado. O de Lúcio Malfoy era iluminado pela loucura e pela obsessão. Os traços também eram diferentes. O queixo dele, que anos antes fora igual ao do pai, com os anos havia se suavizado.

Ela adorava acordá-lo correndo os dedos pelo cabelo fino e sedoso dele. Mas apenas o fazia após chamá-lo.

Eles saíam todos os dias, indo ao centro de Londres, comprar roupas para seu bebê. Na maior parte, ele nem sequer entrava na loja, preferindo esperar em um banco e entrando apenas na hora de pagar e pegar as compras. Ela ainda não dissera a ele quem realmente era. Não queria ser jogada na rua, grávida e solteira. Não que ela tivesse algo contra ser mãe solteira, mas seus irmãos definitivamente tinham.

Após as compras, eles haviam adquirido o hábito de observar o sol se pondo sentados debaixo de uma macieira, às margens do Tâmisa. Ela adorava aqueles momentos de silêncio.

Naquele dia ela não observou o sol mergulhando nas águas do rio. Observou os olhos de prata dele. Tão belos. O que ela apreciava era o brilho anormal deles. Era um brilho quase que insano. Mas estranhamente inocente e puro. E era tão reconfortante pousar a cabeça no ombro dele, sentindo-se protegida por seus braços. E olhando seus olhos.

Desde o primeiro dia ela fazia isso. E se lembrava perfeitamente daquele dia.

Ela se perdera novamente nos olhos dele. Tentava decifrar o que aqueles olhos diziam. Sabia que estava ali o que ela procurava. Só precisava encontrar. E ele abaixara o rosto, fazendo com que alguns fios loiros platinados filtrassem a prata de seus olhos. Ele lhe perguntara o que ela tanto observara. E ela não conseguira mentir. "Seus olhos." Ela respondera.

Ele parecera perceber a pouca distância que separava seus rostos. E ela também o percebera. Mas optara por aproveitar a proximidade da prata para contemplá-la melhor.

Quando voltou a si, percebeu que os lábios dele roçavam os seus. Ela não se afastou, percebendo que ansiava por aquele contato. Em instantes, o roçar de lábios se aprofundara, tornando-se um beijo calmo.

Ela também se lembrava daquele dia de janeiro. Os lábios haviam se encontrado novamente. Ao quebrarem o contato, ele ergueu o rosto, perdendo o olhar no horizonte. Ela apenas observava o fogo do céu poente refletido na prata dos olhos dele.

O que você diria se eu dissesse que te amo?

Ela se descobriu dizendo:

Eu também.

Ele arrancara subitamente os olhos do horizonte. E agora a fitava, com algo no olhar que ela agora sabia o que era. Amor. Ela o olhou, sabendo que seus olhos também tinham esse brilho.

Ele inclinou novamente o rosto. Novamente se beijaram. Mas aquele era diferente. Tinha o sabor de sentimentos finalmente revelados.

* * *

Agora eles caminhavam pelas ruas de uma Londres que se reerguia. Apenas eles e a noite. Ela se sentia aquecida pelo abraço dele. Eles caminhavam rumo ao prédio decadente onde moravam.

Aquela noite seria diferente. Ela decidira chamá-lo antes de se deitar. Não era lógico acordá-lo durante a madrugada sabendo que o faria. Foi até a sala. Odiava vê-lo dormindo no sofá. Ele já estava no sofá. O couro negro contrastava com o loiro de seus cabelos. Ele tinha o olhar perdido em algum ponto do céu londrino.

Você não vai dormir nesse sofá, vai?

Não. Eu vou ficar aqui, acordado, esperando você me chamar. Como eu sempre faço.

Vamos pular essa parte?

Como assim?

Por que você não vem agora?

Ele parecera considerar a proposta. E aceitara. Antes de dormir, ela sentiu que ele brincava com uma mecha do cabelo dela.

Depois de uma noite sem pesadelos, ela acordou. Ele estava acordado. O rosto dele lhe dizia que ele não havia dormido. Ela ficou preocupada. Se ele não dormira, era porque algo não o permitira. E não era saudável que ele mantivesse o motivo somente para si.

Você não dormiu?

Não.

Por quê?

Acho que o jornal lhe responderá.

Ela não resistiu quando ele se desvencilhou dela. Quando ele voltou, trazia o Profeta Diário. Ele lhe deu o jornal. Não foi preciso abrir o jornal. O motivo da insônia dele estava estampado na primeira página. Os Comensais capturados haviam sido condenados ao Beijo do Dementador, sem julgamento.

Largou o jornal sobre os lençóis. Ele estava sentado na beirada da cama, de costas para ela. De joelhos na cama, ela foi até ele. Abraçou-o por trás, pousando o queixo no ombro dele.

Não fique assim. Você sabia que isso iria acontecer.

Eu deveria estar lá.

Não. Não deveria. Sabe por quê? Porque você não teve uma escolha. Eles tiveram. E pagaram por ela. Você não tem o que pagar. Você fez coisas que não devia? Sim, fez. Mas era a única opção que você tinha. Sabe, eu até acho que você teve sorte.

Sorte? Como assim?

É simples. Você não estava em nenhuma aparição pública deles, estava?

Não.

Você não estava na batalha. Você nunca foi ligado a nenhuma morte. Você nunca foi visto com as vestes negras e a máscara. Os que podiam te condenar não tem mais como fazer isso. Você até pode ir a julgamento. Mas não há nada que te condene.

Lúcio. Ele pode me condenar.

Acho difícil. Esqueceu que ele é agora considerado insano?

Tem razão...Mas mesmo assim.

Esqueça, está bem? Simplesmente esqueça. É difícil, mas esqueça. Você sabe que não há o suficiente para que você seja condenado a Azkaban. O máximo que pode acontecer é confiscarem seus bens ou você ter que pagar uma multa. Venha, vamos tomar café.

Apesar dessa afirmação, ele permaneceu imóvel. Chamou-o, ele não poderia ficar ali o dia todo.

Venha. Vamos, Alex.

Alex?

Eu sempre achei que você tinha jeito de Alex. E como você me chama de Angel, eu achei que não teria nenhum problema te chamar de Alex. Agora levante dessa cama. Não é difícil.

Ela o puxava pelo pulso pelo corredor. Quando chegaram à sala, havia uma coruja na varanda. Pelo porte e pelo aspecto do pergaminho que trazia, era do Ministério. A coruja voou até ele, largando o pergaminho no ar, à frente dele. Ele soltou seu pulso da mão dela e apanhou a carta no chão. Ao ver o lacre, ela pôde confirmar: era do Ministério.

Ela o viu correr os olhos pelo pergaminho. Quando ele terminou a leitura, ela não se conteve. Arrancou o pergaminho das mãos dele e o leu rapidamente.

N/A

Sorry! Eu sei q demorei um pokinhu pra atualizar, mas eh q tive um pekenu blokeio...

Naum vai dar pra responder as reviews hj, toh completamente sem tempo e fazendo uma atualizaçaum em massa, entaum, fika pro próximo, q eu naum sei qdo sai...

Jinhus

G.W.M.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Ela encarava o pergaminho. As informações que eram trazidas friamente pelo pergaminho voltavam à sua mente. E agora? Como ele reagiria? Sabia que ele sempre fora vivera cercado de objetos caros.

Ah não...

Não se preocupe...

Ela o interrompeu. Não se preocupar? Ele perdera tudo. E ele agia com aquela calma? Ou ele tinha alguma carta na manga?

Como assim?- sua voz saiu esganiçada.

Não precisa se preocupar. Eu tenho tudo arranjado.

Arranjado como! Como você quer que eu não me preocupe? Todos os bens da sua família foram confiscados! Você não tem mais nada!

Tudo o que a família tinha com o nome Malfoy foi confiscado. O que não significa que tudo o que a família tem foi confiscado.

Como assim?- no fundo de sua mente aquilo fazia sentido. Mas ela ainda não entendera.

A família possui muitas propriedades e contas bancárias com outros nomes. Nomes falsos. Sabe como é, para reduzir impostos e evitar que tudo fosse confiscado. Além disso, o Ministério nunca ligaria esses nomes falsos à família Malfoy. Muito menos ao nome Lúcio Edward Malfoy. E mesmo que o Ministério o faça, essas propriedades e contas são totalmente legais. Fazem parte da herança acumulada da família.

Agora ela começara a compreender.

Você foi inocentado. E com esse dinheiro da família dá para pagar as indenizações para as famílias das pessoas que seu pai matou ou torturou.

Exato. E ainda sobra. Nada com o que se preocupar, como eu disse. Está tudo terminado. Agora só me resta limpar o nome da família.

Como?

Bem, Lúcio tinha várias empresas, que ele usava como fachada para os negócios ilegais dele. Eu pretendo usar essas empresas.

Família enrolada a sua, não?- ela lhe sorriu, para quebrar a tensão e foi para a cozinha.

* * *

Quando ela deu-se conta, já estavam em março. Estivera tão perdida em hesitações que não percebera o esvair dos dias. Ele a convidou para que saíssem do apartamento. Ele querendo sair do apartamento? Ela normalmente tinha de arrastá-lo para a rua. No entanto, algumas perguntas a atormentavam. Qual exatamente era a relação que eles tinham? Se fosse algo sério, ele aceitaria a vida que crescia dentro dela?

A paisagem cinzenta de Londres. Era o que ela via da janela do quarto. Debruçada na janela, ela observava o movimento na rua, absorvendo os ruídos do mundo exterior.

Ela endireitou-se ao sentir o calor das mãos dele por cima das roupas que vestia. Ela pousou as suas mãos sobre as dele, ansiando por absorver mais do calor delas. Ele tinha mãos de pianistas. Dedos longos e elegantes. Foi tirada de seus devaneios pela voz dele.

O que você está pensando, Angel?- a voz baixa dele estava próxima de sua orelha. Ela podia sentir a respiração quente dele em seu pescoço.

Eu queria te pedir uma coisa...

Qualquer coisa.- ele a interrompeu.

Não diga isso. Você não sabe o que eu vou pedir.

Ela tinha receio de virar e fitar a prata do olhar dele. Tinha receio de ver rejeição ali. Mas era uma pergunta que precisava ser feita. Se a resposta fosse negativa, bem, seria o fim de uma ilusão.

Você seria um pai para meu filho? Você o criaria como seu? Você o batizaria de Malfoy, Alex?

Ela sentiu que ele se contraíra levemente. Como se estivesse encurralado. Podia ouvir suas ilusões começarem a desmoronar. Talvez fosse um erro pedir a ele o que pedira. Conhecia o orgulho dos Malfoy. Ainda se lembrava da expressão de asco e fúria de Lúcio Malfoy na noite em que a jogara para fora das masmorras da mansão Malfoy.

Mas e o pai biológico?

Eu o considero morto.- sua voz saiu fria.

Angel.- ela virou-se. Agora ela o fitava. Havia algo em seus olhos que ela não reconhecia, ou talvez não quisesse reconhecer.- Não posso negar que você me pegou de surpresa...

Eu não deveria ter pedido... Esqueça...- onde estivera com a cabeça?

Eu não disse isso. Você me pegou de surpresa. Mas você é o que eu mais amo nessa vida. Qualquer coisa vinda de você seria alçada ao mesmo pedestal. Se você me pede para criar essa criança, eu criarei. Se bem que eu não tenho a menor idéia de como fazer isso. Agora, quanto ao nome Malfoy, apenas com uma condição.

Que seria...?

Que você também o tenha.

Você está me pedindo em casamento?- ela sorriu. Suas ilusões se tornavam realidade. Elas haviam caído, sim, mas na realidade.

É, estou.

Mas eu não posso casar gorda desse jeito.

Eu já te disse, você não está gorda. Você está grávida. São coisas diferentes. E, aliás, você é uma grávida...Espere aí, você aceitou?- agora ela conseguia identificar o sentimento nos olhos dele. Surpresa.

É, aceitei. Mas o que você ia dizendo?- queria ouvir o fim da frase. Ele a preenchera com felicidade. Formariam uma família.

Eu ia dizendo que você é a grávida mais linda que eu já vi.- havia sinceridade nos olhos dele.

Talvez porque eu tenha sido a única?- ela não conseguiu se conter. Sabia que o Malfoy à sua frente era herdeiro único. Mas não se importava com isso.

Bem, isso são apenas detalhes. Mas o fato de você não querer casar grávida não impede que você fique noiva, impede?

Não.

Ótimo. Então. Já que vamos sair, já aproveitamos e compramos as alianças.

Você ainda não desistiu de sair?- ela não queria sair. Queria ficar ali, no apartamento.

Claro que não.

Ela se deixou levar. Toda a angústia dos dias anteriores se esvaíra. Todas as incertezas haviam ruído. Fazia tempo que não sentia o calor do sol em sua pele. Percebeu que estava sentindo falta dos poentes passados à beira do Tâmisa.

* * *

E ali estavam eles. Ela sentia o calor dele envolvendo-a. Sentia-se segura nos braços dele. Ela ainda admirava as alianças que agora ornamentavam suas mãos. A dela era de ouro e esmeraldas. A dele, de prata e esmeralda. A mão dele perto da sua, enquanto ela brincava com a aliança de prata. Era uma combinação curiosa; prata e rubis, ouro e esmeraldas. Assim como eles.

N/A

desculpem pela demora, mas soh consegui terminar o cap minutos atrás!

Dark-Bride: foi a sua review na AC q me fez terminar de vez o cap. Que bom q esteja gostando! Jinhus

miaka: q bom q gostou! Espero q continue a gostar! Jinhus

Bom, o prox cap soh sai com mtas reviews, entaum... o botaozinho ali naum vai causar um tsunami, OK? Não há pq fugir dele, tadinhu...

Jinhus

G.W.M.


	10. Capítulo 10

Quando ela percebeu, já estavam no verão. Apesar da estação, o céu londrino continuava nublado. Quando havia sol, era um sol pálido, que mal podia ter seu calor sentido na pele. Mas ela não tinha do que reclamar. Estava em um conto de fadas. Apesar de se sentir gorda, ela se sentia feliz.

Adorava quando suspirava que estava feia e ele dizia que não, que ela estava linda. Mas em breve sua criança nasceria. Ela sentia a ansiedade e a expectativa crescendo em seu peito. A criança não era fruto do amor, o que não a impedia de ser amada.

Ela estava no sofá, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele, envolta pelo calor e pelo perfume que dele emanava.

Não vejo a hora dessa criança nascer...- ela comentou, mais para si mesma.

Mas pense bem. Depois que essa criança nascer, demorará muito até que tenhamos uma noite de sono sem interrupções, teremos fraldas a trocar...- ele começara a enumerar, parecendo pensativo. Ela não pôde evitar uma risada.

Eu acho que já ouvi o suficiente.

Mas eu mal comecei.- ele se fez de levemente indignado.

Eu definitivamente já ouvi o suficiente. Vou até a cozinha tomar um copo de leite. Você quer alguma coisa?

Não. Você não quer que eu pegue para você?

Eu estou grávida, não inválida.- ela retrucou. Mas adorava aquela proteção dele.

Está bem.- ele suspirou.

Com alguma dificuldade, ela se levantou do sofá. Foi andando lentamente até a cozinha. Algo não estava bem. Ela sentia a tensão se avolumar dentro de si. No entanto, ignorou-a. Ela vinha sentindo isso havia alguns dias.

Ao alcançar o batente da cozinha, uma contração inesperada fez com que ela se escorasse na porta. A contração passara, mas seus músculos ainda estavam tensos. Ela cerrou os dentes. Sempre odiara dor.

Mas sentiu-se segura, ao sentir que ele a escorava. Sentia algo quente escorrendo para o chão. Ela agora se escorava nele a cada nova pontada de dor. Inconscientemente, ela fincava as unhas no ombro dele. Ela agora era sustentada por ele, que a carregava, enquanto ela enterrava as mãos nas roupas dele, retorcendo-as ao redor de seus dedos e seus pulsos.

Sentiu o breve calor das chamas quando ele entrou na lareira. Então mãos a desenroscaram dos braços dele. Ela foi deitada em uma maca e levada por um corredor e então para uma sala. Ele ficara para trás. Estava sozinha, apenas com a equipe do hospital. Outra pontada de dor a tirou de seus devaneios.

Ela lutou juntamente com a equipe para que seu filho pudesse nascer bem. Quando o choro fino ecoou pelo quarto, ela se sentiu livre, flutuando. Foi trazida de volta à realidade quando um embrulho delicado e quente foi colocado em seus braços. Era lindo. Sim, lindo. Era um garoto. Com uma penugem loira platinada. Algo dentro dela ruiu. Ele saberia. Mas algum dia teria de enfrentar a verdade. Não poderia fugir dela para sempre.

Uma jovem lhe perguntou se havia alguém à sua espera enquanto era transferida para um quarto. Ela lhe disse que sim; disse que ela procurasse por Alex. Outra jovem levou seu filho ao berçário, onde seriam feitos diversos exames.

Minutos mais tarde, ele entrava no quarto. Ela apenas observou enquanto ele sentava na beirada da cama. Ela via nos olhos dele que ele sabia. Provavelmente o relógio de sua mãe a denunciara. Ou talvez tivesse sido apenas instinto materno.

Minha família está aí fora, não está?- ela perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

Sim, está.

Eu devia ter te contado que eu sou uma Weasley. Acho que agora você não quer mais casar comigo.

Ela começou a tirar a aliança do dedo. Duvidava que ele ainda a quisesse. Mas ele tomou as suas mãos entre as dele. Ele empurrou gentilmente a aliança de volta a seu lugar. Ela se surpreendeu. O que ele planejava? Brincar com ela?

Aí é que você se engana. Eu ainda quero me casar com você, Virginia Angélica Weasley. No fim das contas, o apelido serve.- ele sorriu levemente para ela.

Ela percebeu que nunca havia visto um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto dele.

Serve.

Isso pelo menos você deveria ter me dito. Mas tudo bem. Eu não te disse que o apelido Alex também serve.

Serve?

Serve. Alexander é meu nome do meio. Mas onde está a criança?

Com as curandeiras. Estão fazendo alguns exames nele. Apenas rotina.

Então mais tarde eu volto. Acho melhor não estar aqui quando sua família entrar aqui e descobrir que você teve um filho meu. E que você está noiva. E não lhes contou.

Você vai sustentar essa história?

Que pergunta é essa? Claro que sim! Eu te disse que ia criar essa criança como minha, não disse? Pois então. Se isso significa você dizer para a sua família que eu sou o pai dessa criança, eu digo que é verdade. Agora, antes que sua família apareça, eu estou indo. Mais tarde eu volto, está bem?

Ela foi inundada por alívio. Agora só restava enfrentar os Weasley. Seus irmãos provavelmente estavam furiosos com ela. E ela tinha razão. Em parte. Rony estava furioso. Seus pais estavam confusos. Fred e Jorge estavam confusos, mas levemente alterados. Gui e Carlinhos esperavam por uma explicação, impacientes.

Gina, o que o Malfoy estava fazendo aqui? No seu quarto?- Rony perguntou após o que parecia uma eternidade de silêncio. Ela suspirou. Começara.

Bem, ele veio conhecer o filho dele. E ver como eu estava.

Rony acabara de se desvencilhar de Carlinhos e sair do quarto. Ela sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que ele encontrasse Alex e, bem, sabendo da relação delicada entre ambos, ela olhou para sua mãe. Molly Weasley saiu do quarto, deixando-a com seus irmãos e seu pai.

Bem... Ginny, acredito que você tenha algumas explicações a nos dar, não?- seu irmão Gui quebrou o silêncio. Gui era o único que lhe chamava de Ginny.- Por quê? Entre tantos, o Malfoy?

Ela deu de ombros.

Eu me apaixonei. O que posso fazer? Negar isso? Seria mentir a mim mesma. E a vocês também. Não posso fazer isso. Não consigo.

Não é nenhum feitiço então?

Não, Gui. Não é. Você saberia dizer se fosse.

Bem, não há feitiço algum. Assim como não há nenhuma mentira. O melhor que temos a fazer é deixá-la descansar por agora.- Gui disse, antes de sair, levando os irmãos consigo.

Agora ela estava com seu pai. Arthur Weasley a fitava. Havia amor paternal em seu olhar. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, tomando sua mão direita. Ele pôs-se a observar a aliança, girando-a ocasionalmente.

Fico feliz por você. Sinceramente. Mas fico triste. Minha princesinha cresceu. Mas espero que ela saiba que sempre poderá voltar para casa.- ele sorriu para ela. Ela retribuiu com um sorriso fraco. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Ele lhe deu um beijo em sua testa e saiu.

Ela não ficou sozinha por muito tempo. Alguns minutos depois, uma jovem lhe trazia seu filho. Enquanto sentia o peso morno dele em seus braços ouviu o ruído suave da porta se abrindo.

Ergueu os olhos. E encontrou olhos prateados. Ele sabia. Algo em seu interior desmoronava. Mas não havia acusação no olhar de prata dele. Apenas algo que ela não conseguia definir.

N/A

Eu sei, eu sei... Demorei milênios com esse aki... Mas eh q entrei em blokeio... Naum sei qdo vem o próximo, tah?

Brudeps: tah aih o cap! Q bom q gostou da Anjos, eh a q eu mais gosto, das q eu escrevi. Jinhus

Vivian Malfoy: nuss, q responsa! Prometo q eu vou tentar, tah? Jinhus

Franinha Malfoy: desculpa a demora, tah? Mas tah aki o cap, espero q comente! Jinhus

Yne-chan: q bom q gostou da Anjos! Espero q continue gostanu dessa! Jinhus

Miaka: eh, vc resumiu bem o cap! Espero q goste desse tbm! Jinhus

Dark Bride: a ginny eh meiga, neh? Eu achu, pelo menus! Espero q tbm ache esse cap fofo! Jinhus

Ah, naum tenhu beta, entaum se tiver algum erro, por favor passem por cima!

Jinhus

G.W.M.


	11. Chapter 11

Ela apenas observou enquanto ele se deixava cair sobre a poltrona puída do quarto. Ela percebeu que ele agora desenterrava fatos de sua memória. E ela pôde ver que ele mergulhava em um transe, assim como pôde ver o leve brilho de dor nos olhos dele. Ele provavelmente pensava agora que poderia ter feito alguma coisa e não fizera. Achou melhor tirá-lo desse transe.

Alex?

Não foi o suficiente. Mas ele estava voltando à realidade.

Você está bem?

Estou. Apenas um pouco confuso. É um menino?

É.

Ele se levantou e foi até a cama. Em seu olhar, havia receio. Ela sabia que agora não tinha como fugir das perguntas.

Esse menino...Ele é filho de Lúcio Malfoy, não é? Ele é meu irmão, não? Ele é um Malfoy não apenas no nome, mas no sangue também, não é mesmo?

Ela sentia as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. Sua visão estava embaçada pelas lágrimas que esperavam a sua vez de escaparem. Ele não a machucara com as palavras que dissera, mas sim com as lembranças que despertara.

Sentiu o peso morno se agitar levemente em seus braços. Ao olhar para o filho, que entreabrira as pálpebras, viu os olhos prateados. E sabia que ele também vira. As lágrimas ainda escorriam, deixando seus lábios com um gosto salgado.

Ele ergueu levemente sua cabeça. Não havia pena no olhar dele. Apenas conformação. Não havia mais o que fazer. E ele sabia disso. Ele enxugou suas lágrimas delicadamente com os polegares. Ela tentou se agarrar às sensações que aquele toque despertava, ansiando por mais.

Não chore. Apenas tente me contar o que aconteceu. Não quero detalhes.

Ele me prendeu nas masmorras. Me forçava a escrever para casa dizendo que eu estava bem. Ele me...Ele me...- ela chorava convulsivamente.

Não precisa terminar. Já entendi.

Ele puxou-a delicadamente contra si. Ela enterrou a cabeça no ombro dele, soluçando. Felizmente, o filho ainda dormia. Ela queria apenas ficar ali, sentindo-se acolhida pelo abraço dele, pelo calor dele. No entanto, ela percebeu que ele tremia quase que imperceptivelmente. Um estampido se fez ouvir. Ergueu a cabeça, assustada, a tempo de ver cacos se espalhando pelo chão.

Não se assuste. Não acontecerá de novo. Prometo.- ele disse, acalmando-a. Parara de tremer.

Ela voltou a afundar o rosto nas vestes dele. Finalmente conseguiu acalmar-se, com o compasso da respiração dele. Ergueu o rosto. Observando-o apenas. Ele parecia pensar em algo para dizer.

Como você vai chamá-lo?- ela ouviu a voz dele, e ao sentir a vibração no peito dele, se acalmou.

Eu tinha pensado em Christopher Julien.

É um ótimo nome. Christopher Julien Weasley-Malfoy. Posso ir registrá-lo?– ela assentiu.- Tente dormir OK? Você deve estar cansada. Deixe que eu cuido dele.

Só fique até eu dormir, por favor.

Eu ficarei. Não se preocupe.

Ela deitou-se novamente na cama. Ela se sentia subitamente exausta. Enquanto ele brincava com mechas de seu cabelo, ela adormeceu.

Ao acordar, ela viu que ele estava sentado na poltrona puída do quarto, com Julien no colo. Ele estava totalmente absorvido com a criança. Ela ficou apenas observando-o, Mechas de seu cabelo loiro platinado caíam por sobre seu rosto, escondendo os olhos cinzas que ela tanto admirava. Os admirava pela cor e pelo brilho que ostentavam.

Julien começara a se agitar, mas ainda estava adormecido. Ela decidiu quebrar o silêncio. Para sua surpresa, sua voz saiu sonolenta.

Alex?

Hm?

Como ele está?

Bem. Está dormindo, mas acho que deve estar acordando.

Um breve silêncio se instalou. Silêncio quebrado por ele.

Deve ser porque está com fome. Provavelmente. Fique com ele. Não vou saber o que fazer se ele começar a chorar.

Ela tinha novamente em seus braços o peso morno de Julien. Que após ser alimentado, voltara a dormir.

Quando vocês vão poder ir para casa?

Me disseram que amanhã.

Eu e seu irmão tivemos uma pequena discussão. Nada muito sério.

Com qual deles?

Aquele que vivia atrás do Potter...

O Rony?

Esse mesmo.

É, eu imaginei. É que quando eu disse que o Julien era seu filho, ele disse que ia tomar um café e saiu do quarto. Mas as orelhas dele não confirmavam a história. Então, mamãe foi atrás dele. O que aconteceu?

Não aconteceu muita coisa. Eu apenas tive um encontro com a parede e ele teve um encontro com o chão. Nada de mais.

Porque não deu tempo, não é mesmo?

Ela não pôde reprimir um sorriso. Tinha certeza de que se sua mãe não os tivesse interrompido, eles teriam se engalfinhado furiosamente. Mas era estranho. Nunca vira o outro aceitar provocações. Ele sempre as devolvia venenosamente. Mas nunca partia para confrontos físicos.

Mas o que ele fez para ir para o chão? Você é tão difícil de aceitar provocação.

Me chamou de doninha.- ele respondeu mordaz.

Essa foi fundo...

Foi mesmo. E você sabe como eu reajo.

Digamos que seja seu ponto fraco.

Exatamente. Então, um pouco de magia e ele foi pro chão. Foi aí que sua mãe chegou.

E os outros?

Bem, seu pai foi um pouco hostil, nada que eu não esteja acostumado. Seus irmãos ficaram me olhando com ódio e seus pais precisaram acalmá-los.

É o que dá ser a caçula de seis irmãos. Cinco, na verdade. Percy não conta. Você o conheceu?

Você está brincando, não? Percy, o insuportável monitor chefe da Grifinória? Vivia rondando os corredores das masmorras. Era um chato se você me permite.

Ela decidiu ignorar o comentário. Apenas para não admitir que nesse ponto ele tinha razão. Seu irmão Percy era realmente insuportável.

Na verdade, todos eles têm seus perigos. Carlinhos trabalha com dragões, então fisicamente não está nada mal...

Percebi...

O Gui é desfazedor de feitiços no Gringotes, então sabe montes de feitiços. Fred e Jorge têm uma loja de logros, então, se você não tomar cuidado, pode virar cobaia deles.

Muito promissor...

Aí, sobra o Rony. Ele jogou quadribol, você sabe, e tem um temperamento terrível.

E sobra você...

A mais singela e doce pessoa que você já conheceu.

Claro. Isso significa que eu posso me considerar morto?

Entenda como quiser. Mas veja bem: é só saber lidar com eles. Você pode dizer para o Carlinhos que realmente acha que os dragões são fascinantes. Nada abaixo disso. Para o Gui, você pode dizer que odeia os duendes do Gringotes.

E os outros?

Bem, ainda não descobri.

Ótimo. Eu continuo me considerando morto.

Não conseguiu conter uma risada.

Não seja dramático. É só você ganhar a simpatia do Gui e do Carlinhos.

E por que os dois?

Primeiro, porque são os mais velhos. E os mais ciumentos também. Mas também porque o Gui não hesita em estuporar alguém. É impressionante. Claro, tem algumas exceções. Eu, meus pais e a Fleur.

Fleur...Quem é essa?

É a esposa dele. Acho que você já a viu. Ela foi campeã de Beauxbatons no torneio Tribruxo.

A Delacour? Aquela que tem ascendência veela?

Como você sabe? Ela te contou?

Ciúmes?- ao dizer isso, ele lhe deu a sombra de um sorriso.

Eu? Não. Que idéia.

Eu finjo que acredito. Mas qualquer idiota percebe que ela tem sangue veela.

É, até o Rony percebeu...Mas, voltando, o Carlinhos estalando as juntas dos dedos cala qualquer um. É fácil.

Realmente, é tão fácil que estou até chocado.

Ela começou a rir novamente. Nesse momento, uma curandeira entrou no quarto.

Sinto muito mas o horário de visitas acabou. O senhor é o acompanhante dela?

Não.

Como não?

Uma onda de pânico a invadiu. Ele não ia deixá-la sozinha, ia? Ela o olhou, se sentindo confusa, perdida. Ele a tranqüilizou.

Deixe que sua mãe fique aqui com você. Você ficou meses longe dela. Eu fico na sala de espera. Qualquer coisa, sua mãe vem me chamar, está bem?

Ela aceitou.

Posso chamar a senhora Weasley então?- a curandeira perguntou.

Ele respondeu.

Sim, já estou saindo.

Ele sentou-se na cama, de frente para ela.

Fique bem, OK?- ela assentiu. Sua garganta ainda estava travada pela onda de pânico.- Eu não saio daquela sala de espera de jeito nenhum.

Ele se inclinou e lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios. Como se temesse que ela se quebrasse. Quando ele se levantou da cama, uma batida soou.

Ela apenas observou enquanto ele abria a porta para sua mãe, deixando que ela entrasse e então ele saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

N/A

naum me matem!

prometu q tentu postar u prox mais rapidu, mas eu precisu do estimulo pra issu!

Jinhus

G.W.M.


	12. Chapter 12

Ao acordar, ela soube que não era mais sua mãe quem estava ali, no quarto, com ela. Abriu os olhos para encontrar o olhar dele. Decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

-Oi...

-Bom dia.

-Que horas são?

-Dez horas.

-Eu dormi tudo isso?

-Acho que sim...

-E você? É óbvio que não dormiu...

-Não. Insônia, você sabe. E não dá para dormir decentemente naquelas cadeiras.

-E o que você ficou fazendo a noite inteira?

-Pensando...E tomando café. Foram três copos.

-Não me espanta que você não tenha conseguido dormir.

-E eu falei com seu irmão.

-Qual deles?

-O do Gringotes.

-O Gui? Temos algum progresso então. Mas o que você falou com ele?

-Nada de mais. Só ofereci a ele um emprego de 1000 galeões.

-Anuais?

-Não. Mensais.

-E ele?

-Disse que ia conversar com a esposa.

-Ahn...

Antes que pudesse pensar em algo para lhe dizer, Julien se agitou em seus braços, seu choro alto e agudo ressoando no quarto. Durante uma hora, ela sentiu a suave pressão de Julien sugando enquanto mamava. E então Julien dormira novamente.

Antes que pudesse reiniciar a conversa, uma batida se fez ouvir. Um medibruxo entrou no quarto.

-Bom dia, senhorita Weasley. Antes de lhe dar alta, gostaria de fazer alguns exames em você e na criança. Apenas rotina.- ele se virou para Alex.- O senhor poderia nos dar licença.

Ele apenas saiu do quarto, deixando o medibruxo sem resposta.

Ela apenas observou enquanto o jovem realizava diversos feitiços nela e em Julien.

-Não há nada errado. Nem com o bebê nem com a senhora.- e com um sorriso, ele acrescentou.- Ele é muito parecido com o pai, não?

Ela lhe deu apenas um sorriso triste como resposta. "Você não sabe o quanto." Foi seu pensamento.

-Bem, como vocês dois estão bem, acho que já vou liberá-los.

Estava prestes a voltar para o apartamento em Londres. Mas não sabia se continuariam morando lá. Alex parecia se sentir acuado naquele apartamento. Não tinha certeza de quase nada em seu futuro. Sabia apenas com quem passaria o seu futuro. Passaria o seu futuro com Draco Alexander Malfoy.

N/A

eu sei, eu sei, demorei horrores pra postar, e o cap tah péssimo...

o outro tah pronto, mas eu naum consegui transferir ele, entaum mais tarde eu tento...

desculpa naum responder as reviews, mas eh q eu precisu sair da net...

Jinhus

G.W.M.


	13. Capítulo 13

Como acontecia agora em todas as madrugadas, o choro de Julien preencheu o aposento.

-De novo não...- ela resmungou, antes de virar-se na cama.

Ela sentiu que quando se virara, a camisa de Alex que usava deslizara por seu ombro, deixando-o descoberto. Adorava o toque frio da seda em sua pele. Ao sentir que ele deixava a cama, ela suspirou. Não era um sonho.

Sentou-se, recostando-se na cabeceira da cama, como sempre fazia. Ele lhe entregou Julien e voltou para a cama, deitando-se. Ela sentia que precisavam sair do impasse em que se encontravam. Três meses haviam passado e nada havia sido discutido.

Quando Julien terminou, ela o levou de volta ao berço. Permaneceu ali, defronte ao berço, por alguns minutos, pensando no que diria. Então voltou para a cama. Sentou-se. Ele estava acordado. E fitando o teto. Ela sabia disso pelo brilho dos olhos dele. Ele ainda tinha aquele brilho quase insano no olhar. Ela gostava desse brilho. Não sabia por que.

-Alex? Você está acordado?

Ele virou o rosto como resposta. Agora o olhar prateado dele estava em si. Subitamente ele se sentou.

-Precisamos conversar.

-Agora? É madrugada ainda.

-Eu sei. Mas você não vai dormir, vai?

-Não.

-Então, por que não agora?

-Está bem.- ele apoiou-se contra a cabeceira da cama.

-E agora?

-E agora o quê?

-O que vamos fazer? Quando será o casamento? Vamos continuar nesse apartamento?

-O casamento, você decide. E eu não pretendo continuar nesse apartamento.

-E para onde vamos?

-Eu tinha pensado em irmos morar na Cornualha...

-Cornualha, é?

-Por que não?

-Porque é muito distante?

-Tudo bem, é distante. Mas, veja bem: eu quero sair do país. E além do mais, acho que você ia gostar de lá. Tem o mar. O clima é mais estável, não chove tanto...

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas você já tem a propriedade?

-Não. Mas nós vamos comprar uma.

-Me convenceu.

-E o casamento?

-Daqui a dez meses.

-Você que sabe.

Ela queria esperar dez meses para que Julien estivesse mais crescido, e pudesse ficar sob os cuidados de sua mãe. E também para apagar ou ao menos suavizar as marcas que a gravidez lhe havia deixado. Ela já começara a perder o peso ganho, mas ainda não era o suficiente.

Nesse momento, um ruflar de asas se fez ouvir. Uma coruja entrara pela janela aberta.

-De quem é essa coruja?- ela perguntou, aquela coruja era familiar.

-Não sei.

-Mas é a coruja do Gui!

Ficou surpresa quando a coruja pousou em frente à ele. Ele apanhou a nota que a coruja trazia. Era visível que a ave esperava por uma resposta.

Enquanto ele respondia, ela lia a nota de seu irmão mais velho. Depois, passou a ler o que Alex escrevia. A caligrafia dele tinha um quê de aristocrata. Como ele próprio.

Estava com frio. Preferiu buscar calor nele do que se enrodilhar nas cobertas.

-Bem, acho que tudo está caminhando para seu devido lugar.

-Realmente.

Com o rosto apoiado no ombro dele, ela agora o contemplava, absorvendo novamente os traços dele. Estava feliz. Tinha um futuro razoavelmente traçado à sua frente.

Quando percebeu, ele a beijava. Entreabriu os lábios, ansiando por mais. Sentiu vagamente a mão dele escorregando para seu pescoço e puxando-a mais para perto dele.

Ao se separarem, ela apoiou a cabeça no peito dele.

-Então? Daqui a dez meses?

Foi ele quem quebrou o silêncio, fazendo-a sentir a vibração de sua voz em seu peito.

-Daqui a dez meses.

-Civil ou religioso?

-Os dois?

-Você decide.

-Então, serão os dois.

Ela percebeu que ele já levantava a mão para erguer seu queixo quando Julien acordou novamente.

N/A

demorei? espero q naum!

mas eu tenhu uma boa notícia! eu toh com a fic quase pronta nu meu pc, soh faltam mais 2 capítulos!

entaum, o próximo capítulo soh sai qdo eu tiver pelo menos 7 reviews, Ok?

Ah, e meus sinceros agradecimentos àqueles que deixaram reviews!

Jinhus

G.W.M


	14. Capítulo 14

Aqueles dez meses haviam passado rapidamente. Mas agora que o casamento se aproximava, o tempo começava a passar mais lentamente, os detalhes sendo definidos.

Era visível que ele não gostava de ir junto com ela. Ela sabia disso pelo olhar dele. Quando o olhar dele começava a vaguear pelo aposento, ela sabia que ele estava entediado. Mas quando ela lhe perguntava algo, sempre recebia umaresposta satisfatória. E o olhar dele imediatamente se desviava para ela.

Enquanto ia até a sala uma última vez, tentando fazer com que o tempo passasse mais rápido, ela viu que ele estava de negro. Ela não podia acreditar.

-Ah não!

-Ah não o quê?- ele tinha algo nos olhos que lhe dava a certeza de que ele sabia do que ela estava falando.

-Você não vai de preto!

-Por quê não?

-Porque não e pronto!

-Você quer que eu vá de vermelho?

-Não! Mas você podia pelo menos pôr uma camisa azul e uma gravata azul marinho.

-Essa é a roupa que eu vou pôr amanhã. Ou é preto hoje ou é preto amanhã.

-Tudo bem. Então hoje você vai de preto. Mas amanhã...

-Amanhã é outro dia.

-Está bem, está bem. Eu vou tomar banho.

-Angel, você ainda não tomou banho!

-Não. Estava cuidando do Julien, lembra?

Ela acabara de vestir o filho, que agora cochilava em sua cama. Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela saiu da sala, cansando-se de tentar fazer o tempo passar.

Ao terminar o banho, saiu do banheiro, os cabelos pingando, vestida com um robe. Entrou no quarto e trancou a porta. Por um instante, contemplou o filho, que ainda cochilava. Antes de se vestir, afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Julien.

Olhou-se no espelho. O reflexo a deixou satisfeita. Sentou-se ao lado do filho caçula de Lúcio Malfoy. Acordou-o gentilmente, sorrindo ao ver os olhos cinzentos embaçados de sono. Ele esfregava os olhos com a lateral das mãos fechadas. Pegou-o no colo, ajeitando a roupa dele.

Ao chegar na sala, viu que seu noivo estava na janela, esfregando levemente o antebraço esquerdo com o polegar, pensativo.

-Vamos?- ela percebeu que ele rapidamente interrompeu o que fazia e se virava para ela.

-Claro. A não ser que você tenha mudado de idéia.

-Eu não mudei de idéia. Por que? Você mudou?

-Não.

-Então vamos.

Ela viu que Julien estendia os braços para ele. Suspirou enquanto punha o filho no chão. Era visível que o garoto implorava, a seu modo, pela atenção dele. O que obtinha apenas algumas vezes. Ela não o culpava. Sabia o quão era difícil para ele. Sabia que Julien o lembrava do que um dia ele fora.

Apenas observou enquanto Julien andava até ele e o abraçava, pouco abaixo do joelho. Ele pegou o garoto no colo. Ela quase sorriu. Eles eram tão parecidos. E ainda assim tão diferentes. Julien deu ao irmão um sorriso feliz. Recebeu como resposta apenas um esboço de um sorriso. Ela nunca o vira sorrir totalmente. Mas já vira o olhar dele se iluminar.

-Flú?

-Você enlouqueceu? E sujar o meu vestido?

Antes que ele desaparecesse, ela pôde ver o dar de ombros que ele lhe dera. O que indicava que ele fizera a pergunta apenas por cortesia.

Ela desapareceu em seguida, deixando para trás um apartamento vazio. Ao aparecer no tabelionato, ela viu que Julien se virara para ela, visivelmente assustado. Ao reconhecê-la, ele foi até ela, com passos trôpegos, buscando segurança. Ela o pegou no colo.

Depois de quarenta minutos, ela tinha agora um novo sobrenome. Malfoy. Ela passara os últimos dez meses tentando se habituar a ele. Virginia Angélica Weasley-Malfoy.

Ela podia parecer uma garota tola e romântica que achara seu príncipe encantado. Mas se sentia feliz. Sufocara o máximo que conseguira as lembranças de uma masmorra de pedra. Embora as lembranças algumas vezes conseguissem vir à tona. Ao acordar do pesadelo, ela olhava freneticamente ao redor. Finalmente ela se aconchegava no calor dele e dormia novamente.

Mas duvidava que fosse conseguir dormir naquela noite. Duvidava que fosse conseguir dormir na véspera de seu casamento religioso.

Entretanto, quando a noite caiu sobre Londres, ela se sentia exausta. Deitou-se, e surpreendentemente, conseguiu dormir. Mas seu sono foi leve e agitado.

* * *

Ela agora se olhava em frente ao espelho. O vestido de seda creme, com o corpete coberto por renda florida, contrastava com os cabelos ruivos, presos em um coque frouxo.

Seu pai lhe dava um olhar orgulhoso. Ao se virar para ele, ele lhe deu um sorriso, incentivando-a a seguir em frente. Ela aceitou o braço que ele lhe oferecia.

Ao entrar na igreja, passando ao lado dos bancos, viu rostos conhecidos. Rostos de sobrinhos e de irmãos. No altar, atrás do sacerdote, sua mãe lhe sorria, com Julien no colo. Ao passar por ele, ela viu que ele fora despertado pelos acordes da marcha que agora preenchia o teto abobadado da igreja gótica. Ele lhe estendia um braço, enquanto esfregava os olhos com a outra mão. Sua mãe o acalmou antes que ele chorasse, ansioso por atenção.

Alex a ajudou a se ajoelhar. Quando deu por si, tinha uma varinha negra nas mãos. Era chegada a hora de conjurar as alianças. Ela associava Alex a uma faixa larga de platina. E assim seria a aliança que faria para ele. Um anel largo de platina.

Sentiu algo lhe circular o dedo anelar da mão esquerda. Olhou para a aliança que ele lhe fizera. Uma faixa estreita e delicada de platina agora lhe circulava o dedo. Sentiu o toque suave dele em sua cintura e ergueu o olhar para ele.

Deixou que ele a beijasse rapidamente, apenas um roçar de lábios e línguas. Mas não conseguiu evitar o rubor que lhe esquentava o rosto. Ela lhe sorriu. Sentia-se feliz. Apenas feliz.

Ele a conduziu até as portas da igreja. E então aparataram ao mesmo tempo.

O salão estava perfeito. Como ela sempre quisera e visualizara em seus sonhos infantis. Tulipas vermelhas traziam vida ao aposento, contrastando com as toalhas de seda creme. E realçando os talheres de prata e os castiçais de cristal.

Era a hora da valsa. Ele a conduzia pela pista, no compasso dos acordes do piano de cauda. Em instantes, dividiam a pista com outros casais. Quando a valsa dos noivos se retirou, começou a valsa da noiva e seu pai. Ele se afastou, permitindo que ela dançasse com seu pai. E após a valsa com seu pai, seus irmãos exigiram que ela dançasse com eles também.

-Sabe, Gin, sempre que você precisar, lhe daremos uma caixa de Cremes de Canário...

-Ainda não conseguimos fazer um Creme de Doninha, mas estamos tentando...

-Se esse... Não posso xingá-lo, ele é meu patrão, te machucar, fale comigo, que eu terei uma séria conversa com ele...

-Como você pôde, Gin? Justo ele? Eu preferiria que você ficasse solteira, sei lá, fosse para um convento ou algo assim...

-Não é por que estou na Romênia cuidando de dragões que não posso vir até aqui só pelo prazer de...

Ela ria durante a dança, ouvindo as bobagens que seus irmãos lhe diziam. Quando a valsa terminou, ela foi ter com sua mãe. Pegou Julien no colo, enquanto observava Tonks e Alex. Tonks se aproximara dele enquanto ela valsava com os irmãos. Enquanto ela os observava, Tonks quase derrubou uma bandeja de taças de champanhe.

Mas ela podia ver que a conversa estava tomando um rumo desconfortável para ele. Deixando Julien novamente com sua mãe, ela foi até eles, apanhando uma taça de vinho tinto seco.

-Vinho, Alex? Ah, Tonks, vejo que já encontrou seu primo.

Ela começou uma conversa animada com a amiga, impedindo que ela continuasse o assunto. Ele a abraçou pela cintura, puxando-a delicadamente para perto de si.

E então ele a deixou. E Tonks imediatamente mudou de assunto.

-Acho que ele não gostou de mim...

-Não diga isso! É a primeira vez que vocês se vêem! Sobre o que vocês conversaram?

-Bem... Sobre o Largo Grimmauld... Acho que ele não gostou de falar nisso...

-É... Acho que não... Com licença, sim?- ela disse, ao perceber que ele estava perto de si, com Julien no colo.

Antes que pudesse obter uma resposta, ela se virou para o esposo. Sabia que ele não devia estar feliz com Julien agarrado em seu pescoço. Ela abriu o paletó dele, procurando o relógio de corrente que ele tinha no bolso. Para facilitar a tarefa, ele transferiu Julien para o braço direito, dando a entender que o relógio estava no bolso interno esquerdo.

-Onze horas já! Não é à toa que o Julien está dormindo!

Pondo o relógio de volta no bolso dele, ela pegou o filho cuidadosamente no colo, para não acordá-lo. Foi até onde sua mãe estava, percebendo vagamente que ele a seguia.

-Mãe? Eu trouxe o Julien, tem certeza que não é incômodo nenhum?

-Não, de jeito nenhum. Eu cuidarei dele, e seus irmãos o adoram, você sabe disso. Pode ir, qualquer coisa eu te chamo pela lareira.

-Chame mesmo. Vamos indo, Alex? Já seguramos os convidados aqui por muito tempo.

-Ah, sim, claro.

Despediu-se dos irmãos enquanto ele anunciava que já estavam indo. Uma multidão de mulheres já se formava ao seu redor, esperando que ela jogasse o buquê. Quando ela se virou para jogar o buquê, viu que ele já entrava na lareira. O seguiu assim que atirou o buquê de tulipas por cima de sua cabeça.

N/A

ufa, capítulo novo!

Angel: na verdade eu fiz assim por causa da Gina, que sempre meio q conviveu com o mundo trouxa, e sempre sonhou com um casamento em uma igreja.

Karina Caitlin: eu acho q a fic q vc leu foi a Anjos Caídos, não foi? Essa é a mesma história, soh q com outro POV.

miaka: naum, falta escrever dois capítulo para eu terminar de escrever a história.

E para qm mandou review e não tinha perguntas, meu muito obrigada!

o próximo cap já tá pronto, soh preciso de 7 reviews pra postar ele.

Jinhus

G.W.M


	15. Capítulo 15

Ao acordar, deparou-se com olhos cor da prata. Deu-lhe um breve sorriso enquanto se espreguiçava.

Decidiu tomar um banho. No caminho para o banheiro, apanhou uma camisa dele. Era a única peça de roupa que havia à vista.

Enquanto deixava a água escorrer por seu corpo, ela visualizava novamente as cicatrizes que ele tinha. Por algum motivo, ela havia ficado fascinada com elas. Não havia dúvidas de onde ele conseguira aquelas cicatrizes. Ele as conseguira quando jovem, enquanto era treinado por Lúcio Malfoy. Provavelmente fora o que pagara por seus defeitos.

Saiu do banheiro, a camisa dele lhe caindo por sobre o ombro. Ele estava sentado na cama, as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama, olhando-a. Subitamente ele se enrijeceu, inconscientemente apertando o antebraço esquerdo.

Ela deu a volta na cama e se ajoelhou ao lado dele. Estava amedrontada. Mas permaneceu ali, esperando até que pudesse ver os olhos cinzentos dele. Uma eternidade pareceu ter passado até que ele abrisse novamente. Ela ainda pôde ver dor girando no olhar dele, se afastando cada vez mais.

-O que foi?

-Nada.

-Como nada?

-Não foi nada.

Ela sabia que ele não gostava de conversar sobre esse assunto. Mas quando ele tentou se levantar, ela o impediu, empurrando-o de volta.

-Você não sai dessa cama enquanto não me disser o que aconteceu.

-Bom dia para você também.

- Não tente fugir do assunto.- ela o encarava, esperando por uma resposta que a convencesse.

-Está bem! Foi essa droga de marca de novo!

Ele explodiu. Ela afastou-se. Sabia que ele se sentia acuado. Mas ela só queria ajudá-lo. Então lembrou-se. Ele se sentia acuado por nunca ter em quem buscar ajuda. Sempre estivera sozinho.

Ela o observou. Ele sentara-se na borda da cama, de costas para ela. E enterrara os dedos nos cabelos. Ela sabia que quando ele fazia isso, era porque estava pedindo ajuda, alguém que apenas o ouvisse, sem julgá-lo.

O abraçou por trás. E começou a correr os dedos por uma das cicatrizes no peito dele.

-É que eu me preocupo com você.

-É exatamente isso que eu acho estranho. Essa preocupação. Ainda não consegui me acostumar com ela.

Ela não disse nada. Não sabia o que dizer. Permaneceu ali, ainda correndo os dedos pela cicatriz. Ele lentamente soltou os cabelos. Em seguida, ele se inclinou para trás, fazendo com que ela se sentasse em seus calcanhares, a cabeça dele agora apoiada em seu ombro.

-Desculpe.

Ela achou melhor não dizer nada. Apenas fez com que ele virasse o rosto e o beijou. Percebeu subitamente que ele se culpava pelo que acontecera. E o faria perceber isso.

-Não precisa se desculpar. Não é sua culpa. Nós sabemos de quem é a culpa. E não é minha, nem sua. E saiba que eu me importo com você.

Dizendo isso, ela foi para a cozinha, preparar o café da manhã. Esperava apenas que o que dissera tivesse sido o suficiente. Mas se não tivesse sido, bem, ela teria de dizer novamente.

* * *

Eles já estavam de volta. À sua frente estava Tonks, lhe contando sobre sua participação na última batalha. Ela achava mais provável que Tonks tivesse sido um dos primeiros aurores a serem derrubados em campo de batalha. Ainda assim, ela ria com o que Tonks lhe contava.

Olhou ao seu redor. Julien brincava com os primos. Alex conversava com os gêmeos, que em seguida saíram com uma bolsa nas mãos e a entregaram para Carlinhos.

Sentiu-se ser abraçada por trás. Tonks sorriu para quem quer estivesse atrás dela.

-Oi priminho!

-Olá! E o Largo?

-Vai bem. Já lhe agradeci?

-Milhares de vezes. É melhor que aquela casa fique com você. Ela lhe traz memórias, não?

-Sim, traz...Com exceção daquele retrato pavoroso!

-Ei! Ele não é pavoroso! Ela chega a ser simpática!

-Isso é só com você! E isso porque ela não te viu comigo. Aí, eu tenho certeza de que toda essa simpatia sumiria.

Ela não pôde controlar a réplica. Se o retrato se dava bem com ele era apenas porque ele era Malfoy. E filho de um dos orgulhos da família. Ela pôde ver Tonks se afastando. Virou-se para ele e pousou os braços nos ombros dele.

-Por quê? Não dá para entender.

-Não? Tem certeza?

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. Dá para entender. Vamos dar uma volta?

-O que há por trás desse convite?

-Nada. Não posso querer roubar a minha esposa da família dela?

-Não, não pode.

-Como não?- ele a soltou.

-Não podendo.

Ele deu de ombros e começou a se afastar. Subitamente ela sentiu frio. Devia ter aceitado o convite.

-Ei! Onde você vai?

-Vou dar uma volta sozinho.

-Sozinho? Sei...Não acredito.- ela enlaçou os braços no pescoço dele.

-Não acredita?- ele pousou as mãos na cintura dela.

-Não...

-Então vem comigo.

-Tudo bem. Mas e o Julien?

-Bem...Olha quanta gente aqui, ele nem vai perceber...

-Está bem, me convenceu...

Dando uma olhada no filho e vendo que ele parecia entretido com os tios e primos, ela decidiu se deixar levar.

N/A

bem, apesar de naum ter conseguido as 7 reviews, decidi postar! eu naum sou lgl?

pra qm deixou review, meu mto obrigada!

jinhus

G.W.M


	16. Capítulo 16

Naquela manhã, acordou enjoada. Novamente. Mas já sabia o motivo. Só precisava contar a ele.

Não se olhou no espelho. Sabia que parecia abatida e que os seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados. Mas ela se sentia feliz. Ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com Alex, que tinha a mão erguida para a maçaneta. Julien estava logo atrás dele. Os olhos cinzentos do filho brilhavam. Era aniversário dele.

-Outro pesadelo?

Ela decidiu manter a mentira por ora. E assentiu, abraçando-o, enterrando o rosto no ombro dele. Mas não pôde ficar ali por muito tempo. Julien entrara entre eles, abraçando-a.

Ela abaixou-se para ficar da altura dele. Ele estava pesado demais para que ela o pegasse no colo.

-Feliz aniversário, anjinho!

Ele sorriu para ela, feliz. Ela se ergueu, vendo que Alex ia para a cozinha. Levou o menino até seu quarto, para que pudesse lhe entregar seu presente. Enquanto incentivava o garoto a rasgar o papel de embrulho, ela ouviu vidro se estilhaçando. Na cozinha. Tendo uma vaga idéia do que acontecera, ela apanhou sua varinha na mesa de cabeceira.

-Julien, fique aqui, sim?

Dizendo isso, ela correu até a cozinha, suspirando ao ouvir os passos do filho atrás de si. Ao chegar na porta da cozinha, sufocou um grito. Entrou rapidamente, batendo e trancando a porta atrás de si. Julien pôs-se a bater na porta.

Sangue. Foi o que chamou sua atenção. Esperou até que ele relaxasse para ajudá-lo. Era visível que ele tremia. Conjurou uma cadeira antes de ajudá-lo a se levantar. Fez com que ele se sentasse para então voltar-se para o chão sujo de sangue, água e vidro estilhaçado. Em instantes, não havia mais nada.

Ajoelhou-se rapidamente em frente a ele. Buscou a fonte do sangue que acabara de banir do chão. Suspirou aliviada ao ver que o sangue vinha dos joelhos e dos cotovelos. Rasgou a calça que ele usava, para que pudesse ver os ferimentos. Havia alguns cacos ainda, presos na pele. E riscos vermelhos. Ela baniu os cacos com um feitiço e com outro fechou as feridas nos joelhos. Em seguida rasgou as mangas da camisa que ele usava. Os cotovelos também tinham alguns cacos presos na pele e riscos vermelhos de profundidades diferentes. Então restaurou as roupas.

Ele se levantou, cambaleando até a pia. Apoiando-se na bancada, ele molhou o rosto. Como se estivesse tonto, ele fechou os olhos.

-Você está bem?

Obteve como resposta apenas um aceno positivo. As batidas na porta haviam cessado. E agora ela ouvia risos. Seus irmãos já haviam chegado. Ela ouviu o gemido fraco que ele deu. Sabia que ele não queria ter de encontrar seus irmãos naquele estado. Decidiu que o mandaria para a cama.

-Você consegue ir até o quarto?

Ele assentiu, os olhos ainda fechados. Decidiu ajudá-lo até chegarem no corredor. Sabia que se demorasse muito, seus irmãos começariam a explorar a casa em busca dela.

-OK. Então eu vou até a sala e você vai para o quarto. Você só sai de lá quando me convencer de que está realmente bem.

Ele finalmente abriu os olhos. Havia um brilho fraco e divertido neles. Ela abriu a porta, e então ajudou-o até chegarem no corredor. Com um feitiço, transfigurou seus pijamas em roupas.

-Gina?

-Já vou, Rony!

Antes de se apressar a ir para a sala, olhou para ele e viu que ele já fazia o caminho para o quarto, escorado nas paredes do corredor e subindo as escadas.

Ao entrar na sala, quase sufocou com o abraço que seus irmãos lhe deram.

-Larguem-na!- uma voz se fez ouvir. Era sua mãe.- Virgínia! Você está doente?

-Mãe?

-Sim, anjinho?

-Cadê o papai?

-Ele... Estava com dor de cabeça, então eu o mandei de volta para a cama. Por que você não vai brincar com seus primos? Eles estão te chamando.

-Que horas o papai vai descer?

-Não sei, anjinho.

Ela passou as horas seguintes se esquivando das perguntas de sua mãe. Quase abraçou Rony quando ele interrompeu sua mãe.

-Cadê a comida? Está na hora do almoço!

-Ah sim!- ela lhe sorriu.- Julien!- ela interceptou o garoto enquanto este corria.

-Está na hora do almoço. Posso servir?

-O papai já desceu?

-Não.

-Então não.

Ela suspirou, deixando que o filho voltasse a correr.

-Rony, Julien quer esperar até que Alex desça...

-O quê? Enquanto isso eu morro de fome?

-Fale com ele, então. Se você conseguir convencê-lo a não esperar por Alex, me avise.

-É. Eu vou morrer de fome.

Antes que ela pudesse puxar conversa com Carlinhos, sua mãe a abordou novamente. Ela percebeu que Rony tinha um olho nas escadas.

-Gina, você está doente?

-Não mãe.

-Vejam quem resolveu aparecer!- antes que ela pudesse se voltar para avaliar o estado do esposo, sua mãe chamou sua atenção.

-Gina! Você tem se alimentado direito? Parece abatida! Qual é o problemas?

-Não é problema nenhum, mãe! É só que...

Aproveitando que a mãe se distraíra, ela foi até ele. Perguntou em um sussurro se ele se sentia melhor. Ele assentiu.

-Com licença, eu vou até a cozinha, almoçar.

-Tem almoço?- Rony perguntou, sarcasticamente.

-Tem, não tem?- ele voltou-se para ela.

-Tem...Mas é que o Julien não queria que o almoço fosse servido antes que você aparecesse.- ela corou.

-Bem, eu já apareci. Então vamos almoçar.

-Finalmente!

Durante o almoço, sua mãe continuava enchendo seu prato.

-Mãe! Já é a quarta vez!

-Não me interessa! Você está pálida, deve estar anêmica.

-Eu NÃO estou anêmica!

-Ah é? Então por que está com essas olheiras e tão pálida?

-Não tenho dormido bem ultimamente, mãe. Não é motivo para me encher de comida, é?

-É.

-Pai! Faz ela parar!

-Molly, pare de encher o prato dela, sim?

-Mas...

-Já basta, ela já comeu três porções, já é o suficiente.

Ela sorriu, grata e aliviada ao pai, que sorriu de volta, enquanto Molly resmungava.

* * *

Como ela lhe contaria? Era o que se perguntava enquanto deixava a água quente escorrer por suas costas. Apenas não sabia como lhe dizer aquilo. Já fora difícil esquivar-se de sua mãe sem revelar nada.

Já vestida com o pijama, ela parou por alguns momentos no batente da porta. Ele estava lendo alguns relatórios, totalmente absorvido pelo que fazia. Havia uma pequena pilha de relatórios no chão e outra na cama.

Sem pensar no que fazia, foi até a ponta da cama, e então engatinhou até ele, jogando para longe os relatórios. Então aninhou-se contra o peito dele. Ao ter os braços dele passados ao seu redor, ela começou a roçar as unhas sobre a mancha negra no braço esquerdo dele.

-O que você tem para me contar?

Agora ela ficara intrigada. Como ele sabia que ela tinha algo a contar?

-Por que você acha que eu tenho algo para te contar?

-Porque quando você começa a fazer isso,- ela parou o que estava fazendo, apenas por um momento. Então, percebendo que era verdade, ela voltou a roçar as unhas no antebraço dele.- é porque você tem algo a me contar.

Agora não havia mais saída. Decidiu contar, com as primeiras palavras que lhe surgiram.

-Bem, a família vai ganhar mais um membro.

Ao dizer isso, ela parou definitivamente de roçar as unhas na mancha negra, e virou-se, sentando-se nos calcanhares. O olhar dele não traía o que ele sentia. Quando já começara a achar que ele odiara a novidade, ele se inclinou para ela, beijando-a e puxando-a consigo ao apoiar-se novamente na cabeceira da cama.

Quando se separaram, ela apoiou sua testa na dele, buscando os olhos dele. Ele começou a brincar com uma mecha de seu cabelo, como se visse as diferentes tonalidades dos fios contra a luz.

-Alex?

-Hm?

-Você gostou?

A resposta que ele lhe deu foi a melhor que ela poderia desejar. Ele a beijou novamente. Sentindo a tensão se esvair de seu corpo, ela enterrou os dedos nos cabelos finos e sedosos dele. Quando fez isso, ele deixou seus lábios e começou a beijar seu pescoço.

Quando ele se afastou, ela apoiou-se em seu peito, buscando o calor dele e enterrando o rosto no pescoço dele. Enquanto adormecia, sentiu que ele deslizava na cama, deitando-se.

N/A

oi!

bom... eu sei q demoroh... eh q eu toh em época de prova entaum fik meio dificil, sabe comu eh... pra qm mandoh review, VLW MM!

desculpa naum responder uma por uma, mas eh q toh cum u livro de mat na minha frente, tem prova amanha...

Jinhus

G.W.M


	17. Capítulo 17

Ela se sentia exausta. Mas ainda assim, ajudava a equipe. Apenas queria que aquela dor acabasse.

E então estava terminado. Ela se sentiu relaxar ao ouvir um choro agudo. Deixou-se cair sobre os travesseiros, tentando acalmar a respiração. Mas recostou-se na cama em seguida.

-Aqui está. É um garoto saudável. Posso chamar o pai?

Cansada, ela apenas assentiu.

-E por quem devo chamar?

-Malfoy...- ela respondeu, totalmente entretida com seu filho.

O menino tinha os mesmos traços de Alex. Aquela mescla entre Black e Malfoy que ela tanto amava. Mas ainda não vira os olhos. Que poderiam ser castanhos. Ela sinceramente desejava que eles fossem cinzentos.

Ele entrou no quarto. Ela lhe deu um sorriso.

- Ele é igual a você.

Ele sentou-se na cama e em seguida ela lhe ofereceu a criança. Enquanto estava nos braços do pai, Theo abriu levemente os olhos, revelando a prata por debaixo das pálpebras.

Ele lhe sorriu, um sorriso que foi retribuído. Ela se deixou beijar por ele. Sabia que era sua forma de agradecer. Ele lhe devolveu o filho. Então se levantou.

Ao perceber que ele não a deixaria no quarto, ela adormeceu.

* * *

Ela era seguida de perto pelos irmãos, que conversavam alegre e ruidosamente. Com as mãos, ela vendava delicadamente os olhos de Julien.

Finalmente, depois de muito insistir, ele havia concordado em dar um pônei ao garoto. Julien sempre fora fascinado por cavalos. Mas ela não o deixava montar nos cavalos da propriedade. Achava que eram grandes demais para um garoto de seis anos que mal sabia montar.

E Alex nunca levava Julien consigo quando saía a cavalo. E ela se via em um impasse. Por um lado, entendia que ele precisava daquelas saídas. Mas por outro lado, Julien realmente desejava sair com ele.

Por isso o pônei. Assim, o garoto poderia sair acompanhado apenas por um dos cavalariços. E o pônei dificilmente atingiria a velocidade alucinante que o garanhão de Alex.

Finalmente chegara à varanda. O grito de Julien fez com que as horas em que insistira com Alex valessem a pena. Ela deixou que o garoto corresse até o animal, enquanto se virava para conversar com sua mãe, que não achava que um pônei fosse um presente adequado para um garoto de seis anos.

Enquanto conversava com ela, pôde ver que Theo insistia em puxar o cabelo do pai. A cada dia, o garoto ficava mais parecido com ele. Ela viu o sorriso que ele deu para o filho. Um sorriso tão verdadeiro quanto raro. Nesses breves instantes, ela o achava ainda mais belo, com os olhos cinzentos brilhando.

N/A

eu sei q demorei e q o cap é ridiculamente curto, mas eh q um tipico cap de transiçaum, entaum...

bom, vlw pra qm deixou review, e pra qm naum deixo, tah esperandu u q?

Jinhus

G.W.M


	18. Capítulo 18

Naquele dia, como em todos os outros, ela acordou com o choro de sua filha caçula. Eilan Catherine Weasley-Malfoy era a mais parecida com ela. Tinha os seus traços. Ela apreciava particularmente os cabelos da filha. Os fios de Cath estavam perdidos entre o loiro e o ruivo, o que lhes dava uma cor dourada.

Enquanto ele se levantava para apanhar o jornal, ela sentou-se na cama com a filha, que insistia em lhe puxar os cabelos e pô-los na boca. Sentiu o colchão afundar levemente quando o esposo se sentou na cama, abrindo o Profeta Diário.

E então ele se levantou da cama, tremendo de fúria. Ela não conseguiu reprimir um grito quando a vidraça se estilhaçou. Tentando acalmar-se, ela voltou sua atenção para Cath, que chorava, assustada. Enquanto mantinha a filha próxima ao peito, tentando acalmá-la, ela voltou seu olhar para ele.

Ele se deixava escorregar pela parede, sentando-se no chão. Ele ainda tremia, mas menos intensamente. Ele abrira o jornal. Achando que ele se acalmara, voltou sua novamente sua atenção para a filha.

Quando ouviu o farfalhar do jornal sendo violentamente atirado no chão, ela ergueu rapidamente o olhar. Ele saíafurioso do quarto.

Ao ver que Cath finalmente adormecera, ela a deixou sobre a cama enquanto buscava o jornal no chão. Ao ler a manchete, compreendeu tudo o que vinha acontecendo desde a semana anterior.

Imagens relampejaram em sua mente. Alex lutando novamente e novamente com a dor que o assaltava, enquanto ela o olhava, impotente. O acesso de fúria de minutos atrás.

Lúcio Malfoy fugira de Saint Mungus. E ela agora via a foto do homem que lhe dera tanto dor e sofrimento quanto uma das pessoas que ela mais prezava. Ele lhe dera Julien.

Julien! Onde ele estava? Uma onda de pânico e de desespero se apossou dela. Deixando Cath adormecida na cama, ela saiu correndo pela casa, gritando por seu filho.

-Mamãe?

Ela voltou-se violentamente. À sua frente, Theo a olhava, os olhos ainda cheios de sono. Correu até o filho e o abraçou com força, se sentindo levemente aliviada. E então o desespero e o pânico a atingiram como em uma bofetada.

-Theo! Onde está seu irmão?

-Não sei, mamãe.

Ela soltou o garoto, erguendo-se rapidamente. Voltou a percorrer a casa, procurando Julien. Vendo que ele não se encontrava na casa, chamou os elfos e fez com que eles procurassem por Julien em toda a propriedade.

Então se apoiou na parede, pedindo, implorando, para que Julien estivesse na propriedade. Lágrimas já corriam livremente por seu rosto, queimando por onde passavam.

Um a um, os elfos foram voltando. Todos eles com respostas negativas. Nesse momento, ela se quebrou, escorregando para o chão. Era como se tudo ruísse ao seu redor e ela não pudesse fazer nada, a não ser olhar.

Ouviu vagamente um estalo alto. Um dos elfos fora atrás de Alex. Alex! Será que ele também havia sumido?

Aguçou os ouvidos, buscando qualquer ruído que denunciasse que Alex estava ali. Theo apenas a observava, não entendendo o que se passava.

Não ouvia nada que lhe dissesse que Alex estava ali. Ouvia apenas a tempestade rugindo do lado de fora. E então ela ouviu. Cascos pisando rápida e violentamente o chão. Cascos que se aproximavam.

Ela se levantou, e correu. Correu até encontrar Alex. Atirou-se contra ele, em uma súplica silenciosa para que ele a confortasse. Sentia vagamente que ele estava ensopado, mas não se importava com isso agora. Tudo o que importava era que ele estava à sua frente, abraçando-a com força enquanto ela soluçava.

Agarrou o suéter que ele vestia, com um medo súbito de perdê-lo. Ele lhe ergueu delicadamente o rosto, que ela não percebera que enterrara em seu ombro. Deixou que ele enxugasse as lágrimas em seu rosto.

-Eu o quero de volta, Alex...

-Eu o trarei de volta.

-Promete?- ela pediu, desesperada. Precisava de uma certeza.

-Eu juro.

Com isso, ela voltou a enterrar a cabeça no ombro dele. Ele tremia levemente de frio. Mas ele estava ali. Deixando de abraçá-la, ele fez com que ela passasse as pernas ao redor de sua cintura e a levou até o quarto.

Ele sentou-a na cama, antes de secar as roupas que vestia e jogar uma capa sobre os ombros. Ela podia ver nos olhos dele que ele lutava contra todos os demônios que ele afogara durante os anos.

Saindo do closet, ele lhe beijou, apenas um roçar de lábios, antes de se erguer. Quando ele se ergueu, ela não teve tempo de buscar seus olhos. Ele já desaparecera com um estalo.

Agora só lhe restava esperar.

N/A

desculpa, demorei, demorei... mas eh q foi dificil escreveh essi cap...

bom, qro reviews!

Jinhus

Eternal Requiem


	19. Capítulo 19

Ela estava agora no quarto de Julien. As horas haviam se arrastado, mas finalmente o sol começara a se pôr.

E nem Alex e nem Julien estavam de volta. Sentada na cama, ela olhava uma foto em que ela e o filho sorriam. Decidiu sair do quarto. Quando estava no corredor, um estalo se fez ouvir às suas costas. Ela voltou-se rapidamente. Antes que a porta fosse violentamente batida, ela pôde ver de relance os cabelos loiro-platinados de Julien.

-Julien!

-Deixe-me sozinho, mãe.

-Tem certeza?

-Só deixe-me sozinho.

Parte da tensão que se acumulara durante o dia se esvaíra. Mas Alex ainda não voltara. O que a estava deixando angustiada. A tempestade parara de rugir. Um estrondo se fez ouvir.

Ela correu para o jardim. O encontrou sobre a mesa. Inconsciente. Quase gritou. Pousou a mão na testa dele. Ela xingou mentalmente. Ele estava queimando. Era surpreendente que ele não estivesse delirando.

Mas as mãos dele estavam frias. Algo viscoso e quente escorria pela mesa, em fios estreitos e curtos. Sangue.

Com um feitiço, ela o levou até o quarto, onde se trancou, para que Theo não entrasse inesperadamente no quarto. Não se importou se os lençóis estavam se manchando de sangue. Rasgou as roupas dele, para que pudesse ver os ferimentos.

Diversos riscos, de comprimentos e profundidades diferentes, corriam pelo peito e abdômen dele. O que diabos acontecera? Os elfos já haviam trazido água e o que mais seria necessário.

Molhando um pano branco na água, ela começou a limpar os cortes gentilmente. Finalmente, ela jogou o pano agora avermelhado na bacia. Alguns dos cortes voltavam a sangrar. Embebeu rapidamente várias compressas em poções que parariam a hemorragia e as pôs sobre os cortes. Então ela percebeu um corte no rosto dele. Fechou o corte com um feitiço e limpou o sangue coagulado.

Então voltou sua atenção para a febre dele. Fez com que ele engolisse uma poção para que sua temperatura abaixasse.

Agora só lhe restava esperar.

Após algumas horas, que lhe pareceram a eternidade, ela viu novamente a prata empoçada dos olhos dele.

A princípio, ela não percebera que ele acordara, por estar ocupada correndo os dedos levemente pelo peito e abdômen dele, chegando novamente os curativos. Fizera isso repetidamente, eventualmente correndo os dedos pelas antigas cicatrizes que ele já possuía.

E então, movimento. Olhou rapidamente para o rosto, aproximando seu rosto do dele, para se certificar de que não era uma ilusão. E era verdade. Ele se moveu novamente, fechando os olhos e sufocando um gemido na garganta, enquanto ela ajeitava os travesseiros.

Ele abriu os olhos, a prata chamando-a, afogando-a. Aquelas íris subitamente ficaram mais claras, como se em choque.

Lábios nos seus. Ele erguera a cabeça e unira seus lábios aos dela. Ele a beijou com paixão, trazendo-a consigo ao voltar a se apoiar nos travesseiros. Era como se ele quisesse afogar algo naquele beijo. Algo que ela não sabia o que era. Algo que a amedrontava. Mas ela se deixou perder no beijo, deixou-se absorver pelas mãos que se enterravam em seus cabelos.

Ela sentiu algo úmido em seus dedos. Afastou-se, baixando rapidamente o olhar. E praguejou. O branco novamente havia se tingido de vermelho. Tratou novamente os ferimentos, se perguntando uma vez mais o que diabos acontecera. E ela descobriria. E havia aquele risco tênue, que se enfraquecia a cada vez que recebia poção. Não haveria cicatriz ali.

-O que exatamente causou esses ferimentos?

-Uma esmeralda em um anel de prata.

-Como assim? Ele te bateu?

-Sim e não.

-Se você puder ser mais claro eu agradeço.

-Só uma vez. Uma bofetada. E então aquela maldita esmeralda se estilhaçou.

-Mas...

-Agora não. Por favor. Agora eu só quero esquecer.

Correndo os dedos pelo risco tênue no rosto dele, ela pôde ver outro risco exatamente abaixo. Havia tanto sobre ele que ela nunca saberia.

Finalmente, ela deixou toda a tensão que acumulara se descarregar.

E você acha que eu não? Você acha que eu não quero esquecer quando ouvi aquele estrondo e te achei em cima da mesa, gelado como um cadáver, com as roupas empapadas de sangue?

Ela sentia lágrimas quentes escorrendo pelo rosto, levando consigo a tensão, a angústia, o desespero, o medo e o pânico daquele dia. Como se tivesse lido os seus pensamentos, ele a puxou para si, aproximando-a dele, fazendo com que ela pudesse ouvir o compasso ritmado que vibrava em seu peito.

O que aconteceu?- ela soluçou contra seu peito.- Quando ouvi o Julien batendo a porta do quarto dele eu achei que tivesse te perdido.

Ele ergueu o rosto dela, fazendo que ele pudesse vê-la. Com o polegar, enxugou as lágrimas que deslizavam pelo rosto dela.

-Ele sabe.- ele suspirou.

-Sabe?- ela o olhou, sem querer acreditar.- Como?

-Ele viu. E eu também.

-Onde? Como?

-Não importa. Como ele está?

-No quarto. Não sai mais de lá.

-Durma um pouco.

Ela não queria. Precisava dormir, mas não queria. Mas ele a persuadiu, afagando lentamente seus cabelos, como sempre fizera. Envolvida pelo calor reconfortante dele, ela adormeceu.

Frio. Estava frio, a cama estava fria e ela estava sozinha. Alex! Onde ele estava agora? Será que se fora novamente? Será que não entendia que tinha de ficar na cama?

Procurou-o pela casa, indo até as cozinhas, indo até a sala, procurando pelos corredores. E então uma porta entreaberta. Uma porta que desde que aquele pesadelo terminara, estivera fechada. E vozes conversavam. Uma voz infantil com vestígios de choro. E uma voz que lhe trazia conforto, embora soasse desgastada. Pôde ouvir o último comentário de Alex antes de entrar no quarto.

-Bem, acho que sua mãe acordou. Lá vem sermão...

-Alex! Ficou doido de vez? Olha só! Está sangrando de novo! Vou ter que trocar tudo de novo...

-Sinceramente? Eu não me importo...

Ela o escoltou até o quarto, suspirando irritada atrás dele. Precisava trocar novamente os curativos.

Ele o convenceu a deixá-lo tomar banho antes de trocar os curativos. Ela concordou, após protestos veementes de ambos os lados. Deixou apenas quando cansou-se de apresentar argumentos contra, enquanto ele os rebatia. Era evidente que ele ainda fazia jus à Sonserina.

Ela o deixou, com a condição de que depois ele se submetesse aos cuidados que ela julgasse necessário, sem protestos. E ele, sem saber o que lhe aguardava, concordara.

N/A

nuss, finalmenti, u penultimo cap dessa fic estah prontu!

soh falta o epilogu...

Reviews, please!

Eternal Requiem


	20. Epílogo

**Epílogo **

_Passos ecoando no escuro. Não sabia se gritava ou não. Já gritara tanto e ninguém viera. Apenas ele. Mas ele não a libertaria. Não. Ele apenas lhe traria sofrimento. E desta vez, ela estava com medo. Podia jurar que tinha ouvido os urros e uivos que ele dera, intercalando-se com objetos atingindo as paredes._

_A porta da cela se escancarou, a luz dos archotes acesos nos corredores inundando o aposento de pedra e cegando-a momentaneamente. Passos pararam no limiar._

_Ela se encolheu ao ver aqueles olhos que agora aterrorizavam até mesmos seus sonhos. Mas havia algo diferente neles. Havia algo por detrás do brilho insano ostentado por eles. E ela não queria descobrir o que era. Realmente não queria._

_Talvez fossem novos requintes de crueldade? Impossível. Aquele homem já atingira todos os limites de crueldade humanamente possíveis. Mas ela aprendera a não duvidar dele._

_Ele soltou as correntes que lhe davam mobilidade limitada pela cela. Seus pulsos estavam agora mais leves. Ela o olhou, sem entender o que acontecia._

_Parece que você tem amiguinhos poderosos, senhorita.- ele lhe disse, enquanto a puxava pelos corredores._

_Huh?- ela perguntou, desconcertada._

_Não se faça de tola! Seu amiguinho ordenou que você fosse solta._

_Quem? Harry?_

_Potter! Não me faça rir! Claro que não! Você acha que **eu** obedeceria aquele testa rachada?_

_Tom...?_

_Esse eu não conheço. Pena, perder meu brinquedo por causa de uma memória..._

_Ele aparatou com ela, em algum lugar úmido e frio. E então ele começara a se afastar._

_Mas quem?- Torturada, ela gritou para a noite. Não esperava uma resposta._

_- Ora essa, quem mais?O Lorde das Trevas._

_E então ele se fora. Para sempre, ela esperava. Mas pelo menos, Voldemort lhe fizera esse favor._

_Penosamente, ela saiu do beco sujo e malcheiroso, ganhando a rua, embora cambaleasse. E então tudo ficou escuro..._

Ela acordou com um sobressalto. Esperara acordar em um apartamento empoeirado, deitada em um colchão no chão, coberta por um cobertor negro e sozinha.

Em vez disso, ela acordou em uma casa limpa, deitada em uma cama confortável e com um corpo morno a seu lado. O cobertor negro não mudara, pois fora ele quem o conjurara.

Olhando ao seu redor, na escuridão, ela pôde distinguir a forma de sua filha de um ano e alguns meses no berço. A menina não estava adormecida, mas sim de pé, apoiada no berço, os olhos prateados faiscando levemente sob o luar. Ela se ergueu suavemente da cama, para não despertar Alex, desvencilhando-se cuidadosamente dos braços que a rodeavam. Quando o conseguiu, foi até a filha e a pegou no colo, levando-a consigo enquanto voltava para a cama.

E então ela meditou na ironia enquanto deitava a filha gentilmente na cama, ao lado do pai. Se não fosse por Voldemort, ela nunca teria encontrado Alex e por conseguinte, ele nunca teria lhe dado dois de seus mais preciosos tesouros: Theo e Cath.

A menina se fez confortável, subindo no peito de Alex, os grandes olhos prateados voltados para ela, que se aninhou a Alex, que a acolheu enquanto pousava uma mão nas costas de Cath.

E assim, ela dormiu novamente, após ver os olhos da filha lutarem contra o sono em uma batalha perdida, antes que Cath voltasse a sonhar. No que foi seguida pela mãe, que finalmente deixou seu passado, sua queda, como Alex chamava, para trás.

N/A

uf... Que epílogo RUIM! Tvz eu refaça ele dps, mas não garanto nada... Mas saber se precisu refazer, precisu de reviews, mm q elas sejam negativas, okay? Naum custa nada, e vocês até saem ganhando, pq aih eu tenhu como fazer uma coisa bem melhor, certo?

Eternal Requiem


End file.
